A Love Stronger Than Hate
by Draco's-Baby
Summary: Hermione is in an abusive relationship with Ron, and who should come to her rescue other than Draco, her fellow Head Boy?
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Not mine :D  
  
I hope you like this! This is my first attempt at a proper story. Flame all you like, I am a writer in the making and I am trying!!!!!  
  
Anyway, try and enjoy!  
  
Just so you know, the * symbol is the characters thoughts ;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Love Stronger Than Hate.  
  
Chapter 1....  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed on October the 30th, at 11pm. The next day she was due to return to Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been her home since she was 11 years old, and she loved it there. She recently recieved her Head Girl badge and was estatic.But being Head Girl couldnt shake one thing that troubled her greatly. Ron had become her boyfriend last year, and she had loved him. He was so attentive and loving, but when Hermione started helping other male Gryffindors with thier homework, which McGonagall had asked her to do, he started to fly into jealous rages and started to beat her and once he even raped her. She was deathly afraid of him, but she didnt let it show.   
  
Everyone thought of them as the Golden Gryffindor couple, no-one knew that Hermiones relationship was a living nightmare. Not even her best friend Harry Potter.   
  
Hermione got up bright and early the next morning and went into her bathroom. She looked at her red, puffy eyes. She whipped out her wand and performed a hiding spell so no-one would see them. She wasnt looking forward to seeing Ron. She never seemed to know what sort of mood he would be in. She sighed and walked into her room and put on a pair of flair jeans, and a short sleeved Adidas shirt with a zip up front.   
  
Maybe if she tried to dress nicely, it would put Ron in a happy mood. She had turned into quite a looker, too. She had a slim waist, but a curvacious backside, one to rival Jennifer Lopez. Her bust had gotten a fair bit bigger too. She was proud of the way she looked, but longed to find someone that respected it, not like Ron, who abused it.   
  
She walked down stairs and found her trunk at the front door. Her parents kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Better hurry, dear. You dont want to miss the train and not see Ron"   
  
Her mother winked at her. Hermione plastered on her best fake smile to hide her absoulute terror of facing Ron.   
  
"I will hurry, Mum. I cant wait to start my last year at Hogwarts!"   
  
Her mother chuckled and Hermione ate her breakfast slowly. Then the time came to hop in the car and on the way, she stared out the window, simply resigning herself to the fact that she would never escape Ron, for he had been after her since 2nd year, and nothing would ever stop him. She shuddered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy sauntered onto Platform 9 3/4. The scarlet train loomed ahead of him like a giant maroon snake, with steam puffing out of it. He was quite excited to be returning to Hogwarts, being Head Boy. Maybe he could take some points from that insufferable Golden Trio.   
  
He hadn't even given the Head Girl position a thought. He strolled onto the train, his head held high, like he was almighty, and he didnt see the rather short, Head Girl infront of him,rushing along with her head down, and they crashed right into each other.   
  
"What the.." Draco sputtered as he fell hard on his bum.   
  
He was in a tangle with someone he couldnt get a good view of. He felt the person scramble away and he saw that it was a female. He stood in a flash and straightened out his robes and glared down at her. She had straight brown hair down to her waist, and quite slim. She was wearing muggle clothing he couldnt identify.   
  
"Watch where your going next time" He growled at the mysterious girl.   
  
She looked up, and to his utter surprise and disgust he saw it was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Granger" He spat, looking at her in contempt.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something else, but his eye caught the Head Girl badge. He moaned inwardly. Now he had to live and work closely with the one person he hated most in the world other than Potter and Weasley.   
  
She glared daggers at him, but to his surprise he saw hurt in those brown eyes he was glaring at. Pain and sadness, but it was gone quickly, like she had realised he had seen something he shouldnt have, and covered her emotion.   
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy. Your not worth my words"   
  
With that, she flounced away in a swirl. She turned and called over her shoulder.   
  
"Head meeting in the teachers compartment. Number 13".   
  
And she was gone.   
  
"Shit" He cursed.   
  
Those pants she had on were so hugging, and she had such a good ass......*FUCK* he mentally slapped himself. *Do NOT think of Granger that way! She is a filthy mudblood and not worth my time.......but why cant I stop thinking about her? Her red lips, the way she looked so sad and lost, like a puppy? Her big brown chocolatey eyes, boring into mine as she glared at me?* He walked towards compartment 13, a raging war going on inside as he tried to get the girl he hated off his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She turned the corner, and backed up against the wall. Jesus, Malfoy was HOT. His lips..his skin....his muscles... *HERMIONE GRANGER, DONT YOU DARE THINK THAT WAY! He is a stupid, conceited, egotistical, gorgeous, sexy......no..No...NO!!!!! Oh my god....wait! He called me mudblood....yeah that prick*   
  
She wanted to slap herself. She meant nothing to him, why should he start to mean something to her, after all he had done to her? She went to start walking when she came face to face with Ron. Her breath caught in her throat.   
  
"Ron..hey" She managed.   
  
He grinned slyly at her, and his eyes raked her body.   
  
"Nice choice of clothes, just who were you looking to impress?". All the colour drained from Hermiones face.   
  
"Uh....you of course" She stuttered.   
  
He smirked. "It better be. ONLY me"   
  
Suddenly his expression changed, and she felt someones hands cover her eyes.   
  
"Guess who" A soft voice said in her ear.   
  
She nearly collapsed in relief. "HARRY!" She turned and gave him a bear hug.   
  
Harry laughed. "Wow, didnt thinkyou were so happy to see me" He said, slightly suprised.   
  
Ron glared. *He knows why* She thought angrily. She smiled.   
  
"Well, I will have to see you at school, Harry. I have to go to the Head compartment"   
  
Harry's jaw hit the floor. "Oh my god Hermione, congratulations! I cant think of anyone who deserves it better than you!" She laughed.   
  
But Harry's expression changed. "Who is Head Boy?"   
  
"Draco Malfoy" Hermione spat his name like dirt from her lips.   
  
Harry blanched."You poor girl" He said jokingly. "Dont worry, he will keep his behavior"   
  
She felt Ron's arm creep around her waist. She longed to swat it away. "Yuck. Dont worry, Hermione, he wont try anything" Ron said, convincingly.   
  
She turned to him and smiled as best she could. "I better go to the compartment now. I will see you at school".   
  
She just wanted to get far away from Ron at the moment. She knew she would pay for it later, but she didnt care. She had thought about telling Dumbledore, but Ron had threatened her that he would kill her. She had often mused that he had joined forces with Voldemort, but Ron couldnt even say his name let alone serve him. But it made her wonder. She got to the Head compartment and opened the door. Draco's head turned towards the door as it opened and he glared, but it was gone as quickly as it had come when Professor McGonagal turned and smiled at her.   
  
"Welcome, Head Girl!" She greeted her.   
  
Hermione seated herself across from Draco and greeted the Professor. "Lets start with your duties".   
  
McGonagal went over everything they had to plan over the year and gave them each a parchment with thier names on it with all the information.  
  
"I will leave you two to it then" She got up and left.   
  
"Well, Mudblood" Draco sneered. "This year is going to be very interesting indeed, dont you agree?" 


	2. Head's Clash

Disclaimer: Not mine :D  
  
I got a flame from a certain person saying that Draco would never like Hermione. Well let me just say that this is a DRACO AND HERMIONE ROMANCE! Of course they are going to be OOC!! If you dont like that pairing, then dont read the story. Simple as that. Oh! I want to thank all my reviewers. I have never had so many so quick!   
  
Now on with the second chapter!!!!  
  
A Love Stronger Than Hate  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione glared at Draco's remark.  
  
"Look, Draco. I am not in the mood for your stupidity, ok? Just leave me be"   
  
And she put her head down and picked up the thick book in her lap and began to read. Draco raised an eyebrow. There was an edge of bitterness and sadness in her voice. But he just smirked at her.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who's in a bad mood"? He jeered. She just ignored him. He grunted and turned and looked out the window. The tree's were rushing past in a green blur and he felt his eyes get heavier. He hadnt gotten much sleep the night before and decided to take a short nap. He dreamt that he was lying on a bed in a huge room. The room was green and silver, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. There was a big, floor to ceiling window, with green drapes drawn to the side. The moonlight shone in and cast a beautiful glow on the room. There was a big chest of drawers in the corner, with a mirror above it. It was made out of dark, oak wood. He looked at the door and a girl was standing there. he was wearing an emerald green halterneck dress, it was made out of silk. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, but he couldnt make out her face. She started walking towards the bed. No- not walking, floating. She was so perfect. She sat next to him, and started...shaking him?   
  
"Draco" She said softly. He frowned.   
  
"Who are you"? He asked. She didnt answer.  
  
"WAKE UP!" She yelled suddenly. His eyes snapped open. Hermione was standing over him, with a amused look on her face. He glared at her.   
  
"What is it, Granger, and why are you waking me"? He demanded. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"We are here, you prat" And she was off, with a slight sway to her hips.   
  
He groaned and got up. That was the most amazing dream he had ever had in his life. He just wished that annoying know-it-all had let him sleep long enough to find out who the mysterious girl was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked up at the castle with a mixed feeling of excitement and dread. She knew she was going to learn some very exciting things this year and couldnt wait to jump into her studies, but the threat of Ron was weighing down on her heart. She also knew that being Head Girl, she would have heaps to do and Draco would most likely make her do all the work. She walked through the doors and into the Great Hall. She closed her eyes and just savoured the feeling of being back at Hogwarts again. She felt someone grab her wrist. She whipped her head around and saw Harry grinning down at her.   
  
"Hello, missy" He joked. She giggled.   
  
"Hello, yourself". In the corner of her eye she saw Ron walking into the Great Hall. She paled. Harry frowned.  
  
"Whats wrong, Hermione?" He asked, worried. She turned back to him and smiled.   
  
"Nothing, Harry. I think I am just a little hungry" With that, she turned and took off. Harry just shook his head. He saw Ron and went and sat down next to him. Ron saw Hermione and smirked. He quickly covered it when Harry turned to him and started to chat to him about his holiday.   
  
After a couple of minutes, Dumbledore stood and raised his hand. The hall gradually quietened down.   
  
"I just want to welcome all of you back to another exciting year at Hogwarts. I hope all of you are well. I would just like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, hence the name" His eyes twinkled with mirth, as a few kids chuckled.   
  
"Also, I am very pleased to announce the Head Boy and Girl for this year. Congratulations to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy"   
  
The Gryffindor table let out a gasp and exploded into applause. Some of the Slytherins booed the Gryffindors and clapped thier Head Boy. Dumbledore went on.  
  
"Yes, yes congratulations to those deserving students. Anyway, I see that you are all famished from a long ride. Tuck in" Dumbledore winked, and the infamous Hogwarts gourmet food lavished the tables. All the students burst into chatter and ate greedily. Hermione didnt feel very hungry, so very quietly slipped out of the hall, but Draco noticed and decided to follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
McGonagal had explained where the Head Common room was situated, so Hermione went straight there. "Chocolate Frogs" She told the portrait, and it swung open. She gasped when she saw the room. There was a double staircase, leading to a landing, where there were two doors, obviously thier rooms. Underneath the landing, in the middle of the two staircases, was a huge fireplace, which was already lit. The room was littered with silver, green, red and gold. There was a red couch, with silver cushions, green drapes on the windows, and gold coloured carpet. She stood there for a moment, stunned with the beauty, when she heard the portrait door swing open. She spun around to see Draco clambering in. She glared.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Well, last time I checked I was Head Boy and this is my common room too".   
  
"Well, just piss off and dont come near me". He smirked.  
  
'With pleasure, mudblood" Before he could say another word, her hand came swiftly across his cheek. He stood stock still, slowly bringing his hand to his face.   
  
"You bitch..." He was seething. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes, and she ran up the stairs and slammed her door. He could of killed her! How dare she hit Draco Malfoy! But she was crying.....since when did mudblood affect her so much? He just shook his head and sat down on the couch.   
  
Draco was lying on that bed again, and this time the girl in the green dress was lying next to him. It was again nighttime and he still couldnt figure out who she was.   
  
"Tell me who you are" He said softly. She just held a finger to his lips, then came forward and kissed him ever so sweetly on the lips. He had just started to undo the back of her haltertop, when his eyes snapped open and he saw the ceiling of the Head common room.   
  
"Dammit!" He cursed. He was just about to get lucky! He then realised he was asleep on the couch. Morning sun was streaming through the windows, and there was a knock at the door. He jumped up and opened the common room door. It was McGonagal.   
  
"Mr Malfoy, I will need you to inform Hermione of the duties I need you to perform tonight. I need you to check the corridors for stray students. It will be done every Friday night. Understand?" Draco nodded. "Thankyou. Better get to class now". And she left. *Damn! I dont want to roam the corridors by myself with that insufferable mudblood! Sheesh...* He walked up to his room. He saw the magnificent bed decked out in green and silver with a serpent on the beadspread. He cursed himself for sleeping on the couch the night before. He got dressed quickly and rushed to class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke quite early that morning. She had ran into her room and cried herself to sleep. She woke to find that she was sprawled slidelong across her bed. The room she had was splendid. The bed was kingsize, and had a red and gold bedspread, with a lion gracing the middle, a big chest of drawers and a mirror. It had a floor to ceiling window with red curtains and tied with a gold ribbon. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed. She got up, and groggily opened her door. She wanted to look at the common room some more, since it was so pretty. She was shocked to see Draco fast asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful. Stupid prat. Why should such a good looking person be a total dickhead? She shook her head and walked into the bathroom and took a long shower. When she was ready and walked out her door, Draco was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to her first class, Potions with the...Slytherins. Hermione groaned. This was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you like chapter two! I called it Head's clash, because Hermione and Draco fight...and they are Head Boy and Girl... just to clear up any confusion! Dont worry, Ron will be making a very drastic appearance soon. Please review! See ya soon with chapter 3 and thankyou so much for your response! It feels nice. :)  
  
Amy. 


	3. The Rape

Disclaimer: Not mine :D  
  
Thankyou so much to the overwhelming response to this story! Omigosh, its so exciting to told I am a talented writer, I have always wanted to be a good writer, and I thought I was crap! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! Ok...I am calm now, lol. Alot of you are anticipating Ron, so I thought I would be generous and give you a chappie with him making his big entrance. So here you are and enjoy! P.S: Thanks for sticking up for me when that "person" gave that review. I mean, I dont like Ron/Hermione stories, so I dont read em! Sheesh............  
  
On with chapter 3!  
  
P.S: Warning: This chapter contains vivid and scenes and is quite scary. Its not for the faint hearted! Ye be warned!  
  
Chapter 3....  
  
The Rape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Class was over for the day, and Hermione could honestly say she was glad. She had tons of homework and was seriously thinking that she wouldnt finish the days work before Christmas came. She walked quickly down the hallway towards the Great Hall, for once famished. She had just reached the door when someone put thier hand on her shoulder. She gasped and grabbed thier wrist and hurled them over her shoulder. She nearly fainted when she realized it was Malfoy!   
  
"Oh god!" Her hand flew to her mouth as Draco landed hard on the floor, winded. He blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what had just happened.   
  
"Oh, god are you alright!" She rushed to his side. He opened his mouth but didnt seem to be able to form any words. He sat up and glared at her.  
  
"Just what in heavens name did you think you were doing!?" He choked. She blushed.  
  
"It was a self defence move I learned after-" She stopped short, realizing what she was about to say. Draco frowned.  
  
"After what?" He asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. Do you need some help?" He laughed.  
  
"I dont need help from you, Miss I-think-I-am-too-good. I can do it myself". He pushed himself somewhat arkwardly to his feet.   
  
"I was after you because I wanted to tell you that after lights-out, we have to patrol the corridors. We finish about 2am" Hermione groaned. She had so much homework to do!   
  
"Fine. I will get started on my homework on the weekend then" She said more to herself than Draco. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever". He turned and walked into the Great Hall.   
  
Hermione was just about to start after him when she caught sight of Ron. Her eyes went as big as saucers. He came up to her and pushed her against the wall, his strong body pinning her there so she couldnt move.   
  
"Avoiding me, were you?" He hissed in her ear. She shuddered.   
  
"Of-of course n-not" She stuttered. She was in big trouble now. Ron smiled at her obvious discomfort.   
  
"I will see you tonight, baby" As he said baby, he blew across her ear, making her shake with fear. She remembered the patrol and breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"I will be patrolling the corridors tonight, Ron" She said uncertainly. Ron glared and backed up.   
  
"Well, I will be seeing you, one way or another".   
  
He bent his head forward and kissed her roughly on the lips. He pulled her towards him, and forced her lips apart with his tongue. She tried to push him off, but he had an iron grip on her. His teeth nipped her lips hard and she cried out into his mouth in pain. He broke apart with a look of satisfaction onhis face. She felt something warm run down her chin.   
  
"Always remember, your mine Hermione. Always". With that he took off down the corridor. Hermione forgot all about her hunger and rushed up to her room and started on her homework, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco could have sworn she was right behind him, but he didnt take much notice of her absence. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down away from his other housemates. He was halfway through his dinner when he saw someone sit next to him in the corner of his eye. His heart sank. Pansy.  
  
"Hey, Drakey Poo" She cooed. She put her hand on his knee. He swatted it away. She pouted.   
  
"Hey dont be like that. Just give in Draco, I know you want to.." Draco could have thrown up. He looked at her incrediously.   
  
"You have to be kidding me, Pansy, but no, I dont swing that way" And with that, he left, leaving Pansy very confused.  
  
Draco went for a long walk to clear his head about what had just happened with Pansy. What an idiot! She had been after him ever since the Yule Ball, and he had only taken her because of his fathers orders. He laughed to himself. Give in to temptation, indeed! He realised he had been wandering for hours and decided to go back and collect Hermione for the patrol. He groaned. He had to spend 4 hours with Granger. God, make this go quick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of knocking at the door. She sat up quickly, looking around sleepily. She heard it again and got up and groggily made her way to the door. She opened it to find Draco standing impatiently at the door.  
  
"You ready?" He demanded. She frowned.  
  
"For what?" She yawned. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"The patrol, dammit!" That made her snap.   
  
"Oh, shit, I forgot!" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Granger forgetting something? This one has to go down in the books" Hermione glared.   
  
"Oh, shut the fuck up and lets go" Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor. Wow, she has spunk. He never thought she would swear. She pushed past him and took the stairs two at a time. He followed close behind her.   
  
They started walking slowly down the hall. They were silent for a moment before Draco turned to her.   
  
"How's Weasel, Granger?" Hermione paled. Draco frowned. Why did she get so worried every time he mentioned her lover boy?  
  
"Umm, fine" She changed the topic.   
  
"How is Parkinson? Get some action yet?" Draco glared at her.   
  
"I am not that low" He stated. She giggled in spite of herself. He raised his eyebrows. *She has a cute laugh.....oh fuck* He stopped short. Hermione frowned.   
  
"Come on, Malfoy, I wanna get back to bed tonight too, you know". She kept going.   
  
"Oh, yeah." He couldnt believe they were actually getting along.   
  
This was a first.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon, Draco was leading the way and they had already brought up a first year Hufflepuff and a 2nd year couple from Ravenclaw making out. Hermione was still laughing to herself at how Draco reacted to this. Suddenly, a hand flew out of the shadows and clamped on Hermione's mouth. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She was dragged into a nearby classroom. She was chucked on the floor and someone closed the door quietly. Moonlight shone in the window and shone on red hair. *Oh no......not tonight. Not now..* She felt her heart start to beat a thousand times faster. *Draco...please realize I am missing, come back and stop him. But why would he? Knowing him he would cheer him on. But we were just getting along..* A swift hand across the face brought Hermione out of her thoughts and back to the current situation.  
  
"I told you I would see you tonight" Ron growled.   
  
Hermione wimpered. He grabbed her robes and pushed them off to reveal her white school blouse. Her stared hungrily down at her, and started ripping the delicate fabric. Hermione could take no more when memories of the previous rape came to her mind. She tried to scramble away. Ron grabbed her and slammed her on the ground. He saddled her waist so she couldnt get up.  
  
"Tisk tisk, Miss Granger. You know you cant get away. Not until I am finished with you". Hermione started to scream, but Ron just hit her across the face again. She cried out in pain and he hit her again.   
  
"Shut up and I wont have to hit you so much!" He smirked. Hermione fell silent.  
  
"Thats a good little girl" Ron cooed, and began ripping her top off again.   
  
He smiled evilly when her breasts cupped in a white bra graced his eyes. He reached around the back and expertly took it off and flung it across the room. He began touching her breats roughly, pushing and pinching them. Hermione tried to stay as silent as she could with tears streaming down her face. He bent his head and started kissing her, biting her lips and shoving his tongue in her mouth. He moved his hands down to her pants and started to quickly undo them and pulled them down. Hermione was silently crying, wishing this nightmare would end. When he had successfully thrown her pants across the room, all that separated him was a pair of silk underwear. He ran his hands up her body and she shivered under his digusting touch.  
  
"Whats the matter, Hermione? I thought you loved me" His face twisted into unimanginable hate.  
  
"You will love me, Hermione, you know that, dont you" He pulled out his wand and flisked it and in a split second she was lying beneath him in all her glory. She glared at him.  
  
"I will never be yours" She whispered, and spat in his face. He looked at her in shock, and brough his fand to the sticky substance on his cheek.   
  
"You will pay for that, you little slut" He said in a dead whisper.   
  
"Petrificus Totalis" And with a flick of his wand, she was stiff as a board.   
  
He started to shed his own clothing, and soon after he was naked, above her, and about to enter her. He did the counter-curse, and then punched her in the face. Hermione saw stars. He then thrust inside her. She cried out as pain coursed though her. Her back arched forward, and he took it as an invitation to thrust in again, harder. He started to kiss her, but she pushed him away, as hard as she could. He grabbed her wrists and held them high above her head, in an iron grip. Soon she was immobile below him, as he took advantage of her flawless body, which now had one flaw in it. According to her, she was tainted.   
  
When he finished, he flicked his wand and he and Hermione were fully clothed. He got close to her face, so close she could feel his breath on her.   
  
"Breathe a word of this to anyone, and I will kill you" He traced her neck with his finger, and then grabbed her by the throat.   
  
She gasped and he lifted her head and wacked it onto the floor. He let go and walked out. She lay there, in pain and just wanting to die. She wished he had of killed her, just so she would be rid of this pain. She was physically drained and had a severe headache. She layed there in shock, until she fell unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco walked on, still believing that Hermione was behind him. He couldnt believe how well they were getting along, if you called that getting along. They were tolerable to each other, that was the word. His eye caught a first year, creeping down the hallway.   
  
"Oy, you!" He called. The little boy froze.   
  
"What are you doing walking down here at this time?" He glared at him.  
  
"S-sorry M-Mr" The little kid stuttered, on the verge of tears. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"What house are you in?"   
  
"Slytherin" He answered. Draco smirked.   
  
"So am I. Get out of my sight before I change my mind about docking points from our house" The kid brightened and scurried off quickly. Draco then realized that Hermione would be very angry about Draco letting the kid go because of Slytherin. He turned to her, only to find that she wasnt even there.   
  
"What the fuck!" He swore. That little bitch! She had taken off without even saying anything and left him to do all the work! And he thought they were getting along. Pfft. She would pay for this. He started to walk back down the corridor when he spotted Ron.   
  
"Weasel!" He spat. Ron whirled around and glared at him.   
  
"Fuck off, Ferret" Ron said angrily. Draco smirked.  
  
"100 points from Gryffindor for swearing at the Head Boy and being out late at night. Get back to the Gryffindor Common room, Weasel, before I take off more points". Ron looked about ready to kill, but huffed and stalked off.   
  
Draco was elated. He was so happy at being able to take points off that little turd. Then something caught his eye. A classroom door was open. He decided to check it out. He walked in and nearly passed out from shock. Hermione was lying on the floor, her face was white, and there was a small pool of blood near her head.   
  
"Holy fuck!" Draco tore to her side and quickly checked her pulse. It was there.   
  
"Thank god she is alive. What happened to you Granger?" He took out his wand and pointed it to her chest.  
  
"Ennervate" He whispered.   
  
A warm, red light made Hermione's chest glow and her eyes fluttered open. She took one look at Draco and burst into tears. Draco was taken aback.  
  
"Tell me what happened right now" He said flatly. She refused by not answering. He sighed and picked her up. She gasped.   
  
"Its ok, Granger. I am taking you to the infirmary. But you will tell me what happened". She nodded, and he took off towards the hospital at breakneck speed, as Hermione was looking as though she would lose consciousness any minute.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione dreamt that she was in a room, lying next to a very muscular, very good looking boy. She couldnt make out what he looked like, but he was wearing boxers and was sprawled out beneath her. She was wearing a silk, halterneck green dress.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked softly. He smiled, and brought her down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.   
  
"Thats not important. Whats important is that I love you". She smiled and he began undoing her halterneck. His hands were so soft. He ran his hands down her back. Her eyes grew wide as this lovely boy transformed into Ron.   
  
"You will always be mine" The soft voice changed into a harsh tone, similar to the one Ron used that same day.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, and sat up boltright. She realized she wasnt in the room she thought she was in. She was in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.  
  
"Are you ok dear?" She asked, patting her shoulder. Hermione felt very dizzy, so she fell back onto the pillows. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am fine". The nurse shook her head, looking worried.  
  
"You were in a state when Mr Malfoy brought you here. Can you tell me who did this?" She shook her head. The nurse nodded in an understanding way.   
  
"Of course, Miss Granger. Get some rest". And she left. Hermione frowned. Malfoy brought her here? Then she remembered. He had saved her life.   
  
"Wow..." She breathed. Mal-Draco had saved her. If it wasnt for him finding her, she could of - would of - died. She owed her life to this boy, this one boy she hated the most. Or did she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Like that story? I hope so! Oh god, that was the best to write. I know I wrote it a little early, but alot of you were wanting a bit of Ron action, so I hoped I satisfied some of you! Oh my god, I am so nervous now. My heart is gonna be beating so hard when I read your reveiws, so I hope they are positive! Let me thank my reviewers:  
  
Ponykid: Look, dont read my story if you dont like the pairing ok? No-one is making you, and I am not writing this story just for you. Sheesh. Arent people entitled to change thier mind? Plus, Draco is getting older....  
  
schminda achmed: Long enough? I hope u enjoyed it.  
  
Obsessed: Thanks!   
  
darkdreamer319: I am continuing as quick as I can, I want all of you to be able to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it, and the only way u can enjoy it is if I write quick! So I will try and get my ass in gear ;)  
  
oxDOXYxo: Well I guess you will like this chapter then. Ron smacks her around quite a bit.  
  
Mags4711: Thankyou! Yeah, I like the fact that Ron is abusive, kinda gets the attention of people and its a nice twist. Thanks for the advice too.   
  
Heather: Thankyou.  
  
dramaqueen72: lmao! ron is an ass.. and dont worry, she will get with draco soon! keep reviewing :)  
  
DarkCharge: Thanks! i hope u liked this chapter  
  
SuziQ: here is your chapter!I know you wanted Rons big appearance, hope u liked it. yeah, i like the fact that ron is abusive, it gives draco more of a chance to come to like her by saving her. thanx!  
  
meishame: lol! thankyou, i like the fact that i am on someones favourite list....i hope this chapter was good for you.  
  
FunkyDory: thanx! yeah, having ron be abusive is pretty cool.  
  
Mistress-0f-the-dragon: thankyou. i will update as much as i can  
  
dRAcO maLFoY Is hOt: wow! what a positive response! yeah, ron being like that is to kinda make it harder for them to be together, but they get there in the end ;) thanx, i hope u liked this chapter.  
  
Lauren: here u are! hope u enjoyed.  
  
wolfgirl2: thanks. nah, i take no notice of her. :)  
  
dramaqueen72: thankyou! here u are, my update!  
  
SpreadTheSpit56: thanks! alls u have to do is press Ctrl and D at the same time and it will save the story to your Favourites. hope u liked the story!   
  
dirtee.B: thanks for holding out, here it is! thanks for supporting my story.  
  
Apollonia2 : thankyou for seeing things my way! ur cool! yeah, Ron is pretty hectic, but i thought i would make him abusive, its cooler that way. it is true that draco stopped being a prat after the yule ball ;)  
  
littoxkigga: omg! thankyou for calling me a talented writer! i have always wanted to write, and i didnt think i was talented! yeah, ron always makes for good drama.. ;)  
  
Fan-Of-HP: thanx! they will be together soon :)  
  
MandaPanda: Thanks! I guess this is your chapter too, i brought on ron with full force lmao! hope u enjoyed.  
  
minipoe: the wait is over! wooooo lmao. hope u like  
  
Well thats all the thankyous for now. Check back for chapter 4 soon!  
  
Amy. 


	4. My Name Is Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Not mine :D  
  
I think I am going to cry. I had the most amazing response, I dont think I could have asked for any better. Thankyou so much for your reviews, I got too many to be able to thank you all individually, so thankyou everyone, your response really made me feel special *sniffs* Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Hermione and Draco getting aquainted, so I can have them be together to start with the other stuff. Anyway, I will get on with chapter 4!!!!!!!   
  
Chapter 4....  
  
My Name Is Draco Malfoy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked back to his room, feeling very confused and angry at himself. *How could this have happened, right under my nose?* He thought angrily to himself. *Who would have done this to Granger? I know she is an annoying know-it-all, but no-one deserves to be in the state I found her in* He walked into his room and jumped on the bed. He lay there, his hands under his head, just thinking and slowly drifting off....  
  
Draco was lying on the bed again, and he was kissing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He knew her face, but for the life of him he just couldnt place where he knew it from. He had gotten her halterneck undone and her body was was breath-taking. She smiled down at him and began running her hands down his body, tugging at his boxers. He moaned when she began kissing his stomach, and he took notice of her beautiful brown hair. She came back up and kissed him on the lips, and he wrapped a leg around hers. He easily flipped thier postitions and she was laying beneath him, smiling. He began to run his hands down the length of her body, making her shiver. "Draco, its time I told you who I am. My name is...."  
  
Suddenly he sat up boltright on the bed.   
  
"Fuck!" He cursed. He was so close to finding out who she was and he had to wake up! Why does this always happen? He had been with many girls before, but no girl had made him feel like this, and it was a dream! He looked at the clock. 5.30am.   
  
"Oh god, I have hours to sleep" He fell back on his pillows, and tried to keep this amazing creature out of his mind before the next day started.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday sunshine was streaming in the windows, and Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She wondered why the room was white and not red and gold. Then the memories of the night before came flooding back in and tears stung the corners of her eyes.   
  
"Oh my god, I cant face Malfoy after what happened last night!" She whispered.   
  
How horrid! He would torment her until she told him the truth, and she didnt think she could handle recapping that horrible experience. She had barely lived last time, Ron had beaten her so much. She was much more eager to get away last time, and had learnt her lesson. She sighed. This needed to end. Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger. I just need to check you, and you may leave. I did a pregnancy test like you asked" She frowned at this. Hermione had enough sense not to tell her she had been raped, but that she and her boyfriend were merely worried.   
  
"And it was negative. You are not pregnant" Hermione nearly passed out in relief. Madam Pomfrey smiled.  
  
"You have too much on your plate to have a little one running around, and I think you may agree?" Hermione nodded, laughing. The nurse waved her hand.  
  
"You may leave if you like, you just had a small concussion, but I have a new potion which heals that. So just make sure you use protection if you want to do things with your boyfriend, savvy?" Hermione nodded again.  
  
"Thankyou, Madam Pomfrey" And she took off for the Head common room.   
  
She walked through the portrait, wanting to get to her room as quick as possible, as not to run into Draco. No such luck.  
  
"Granger" She halted, knowing what was going to happen. Draco was sitting on his knees, facing the door on the couch.  
  
"We need to talk. About last night".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, I am not talking about that. Leave me alone please" And she walked towards the staircase.   
  
Draco nodded.   
  
"I understand. But hear this. No-one deserves to be found like that. No-one. Even you"  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Malfoy....being nice to her!? He was making it so damn hard for her to hate him. But she couldnt like him..there was no way! She knew he had grown into quite a handsome 17 year old, but she thought he was an asshole. Now hearing this, she wasnt quite as sure as she used to be, which made her crazy! She turned to him.  
  
"What was that?" She asked incrediously. He smirked.   
  
"I have to be honest, I was worried about you. But dont get any ideas. Me and you?", He pointed to her and himself, then shook his finger, "No." She rolled her eyes. Still a prat.  
  
"Thanks for last night, anyway. I mean, I owe my life to you" He shook his head.  
  
"No need. I couldnt just leave you there to die. Who would help me do all the work as Head Boy?" She laughed in spite of herself.   
  
"Well, see ya. I am gonna get some sleep." He patted the seat next to him.  
  
"Come sit next to me. I am bored shitless down here, and seeing we are going to live together, I have decided to make amends and start over. My name is Draco Malfoy" He held out his hand.   
  
Hermione just shook her head at him.  
  
"I dont believe you. I just need to sleep. Last night was one of the worst nights of my life"  
  
"Fine, if you want to be a little prat, then forget it. I will just be a bastard to you all year." Hermione took a moment to collect herself.  
  
"I am sorry, it just surprised me, you know? You have been so mean to me for so long and now you are changing?" He thought for a moment.  
  
"When I saw you last night and took you to the Hospital Wing, I seriously thought you would die" He started to fidget.   
  
She sat next to him and put her hand on his knee. His head snapped up and looked her right in the eyes. His eyes were so bright, and she was very surprised to see a faint trace of fear in those deep, mercury coloured eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. He put his head down.   
  
"I didnt want the last thing I said to you to be Mudblood if anything should happen to you. It wouldnt do well on my conscience" Hermione's jaw had hit the floor.   
  
She couldnt believe what she had just heard. She felt Draco's hand on her chin and push her mouth closed gently. She blushed. He chuckled.  
  
"I can understand that this will sound very odd and its pretty sudden, hell its pretty sudden for me! But I want us to get along this year, being it our last and all. And if anyone wants to hurt you again, they need to come through me. I want to look after you, after last night" He smiled shyly, and sat back against the couch. Hermione gathered all her courage before she spoke.  
  
"I have to say that I agree with you. That was a very nice thing you just said, and I would love to make amends with you. I am Hermione Granger" And she held out her hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco smiled in relief. He took her hand and shook it firmly. Then they started talking on the couch like they had just met for the first time. Draco realized that Hermione was more than just a know-it-all brat that beat him in all his studies. She was a very intelligent girl in other area's in life. They chatted about the teachers, religion and all sorts of things. Draco even told her that he didnt want to be a Death Eater, and when he refused, his father disowned him. Hermione was very sympathetic, which made him smile. But when Draco mentioned Ron, Hermione didnt want to talk much.  
  
"We are fine" She said bluntly and changed the subject.   
  
Draco frowned, and just shrugged it off. Whatever her and...... Weasel get up to was none of his business. He shuddered. Suddenly, Hermione jumped up, scaring the shit out of Draco in doing so.  
  
"Hogsmeade visit!" She squealed and ran up stairs.   
  
Draco sat there stunned. Then it registered and he laughed. He waited for her to come back downstairs.   
  
About half an hour later, he started get impatient.   
  
"Hermione!" He jogged up the stairs and knocked on her door. "Hurry up!" He heard her muffled laugh.  
  
"Just wait a minute, Draco!" Draco had made her call him by his name, since they had put thier differences behind them.  
  
And then she came out. And Draco was bowled over. She had put her hair in a high ponytail, and had a purple top on with lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, which showed off her cleavage. She had a pair of dark purple jeans on, with tiger stripes on them. She had a little lipgloss, and smelled like wildflowers.  
  
Hermione giggled. She reached up and closed Draco's mouth which was, unknown to him, hanging open. He blushed.   
  
"Lets go" He grumbled, embarrased.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had just gotten to Hogsmeade when Hermione saw Harry. He came bounding up to her and hugged her.   
  
"I havent seen you for ages!" He exclaimed. He then realized Draco was there, and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What is he doing here?" He demanded. Hermione winced.   
  
"Uh, me and Draco have kinda made amends Harry". Harry stared at her like she had just professed her undying love for Snape. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side.   
  
"Are you NUTS!? He could take you to Voldemort anytime!" Hermione shrugged him off and glared.   
  
"He told me himself he doesnt want to be nor isnt a Death Eater! He has been disowned by his father, and first and foremost my friend now. So just leave him alone, ok?" And she walked off, Draco following. Harry's eyes narrowed. Little did the three know, Ron was nearby and heard the whole thing.  
  
"Just wait, Hermione. Dont think you will get away with this" He snarled.   
  
Hermione led Draco into The Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer.   
  
"I guess that should be expected of Harry" Hermione looked at Draco apologetically. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I dont care about Scarhead. He doesnt bother me" Hermione glared.  
  
"He may not be your friend but he is mine, so.. you mind?" Draco held up his hands.  
  
"Step back. Dont want to offend you" Hermione smiled.   
  
They sat down with thier drinks and looked around. There were all sorts of witches and wizards in the pub. There was a little witch sitting with a big burly looking man, drinking Firewhisky. She looked ready to drop off her stool. Draco and Hermione had a good laugh at that.   
  
"Hey! I have an idea. Lets have a drinking competition!" Hermione looked at Draco, challengingly. He raised his eyebrows.   
  
"I never thought I would see the day when Hermione Granger tried to drink me under the table" She smirked.  
  
"Then obviously you dont know Hermione Granger". She walked off towards the bar, motioning him to come with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later, Hermione was sitting at the bar, very drunk, but still wanting to beat Draco, who surprisingly enough, could hold his liquer very well.   
  
"Give up yet, Granger?" He smirked. Hermione glared.  
  
"One more" She hiccupped.  
  
"Suit yourself. One more round of Firewhisky please" The bartender eyed Hermione, who was about to fall off her stool.  
  
"Hasnt she had enough?" He asked Draco. Draco shook his head.  
  
"One more and I win" He poked his tongue out at Hermione. She looked shocked.  
  
"You will not! I am going to beat you, Mr I-....umm....shut up!" Draco chuckled.   
  
The bartender served them, and Hermione took a swig of her drink and promptly fell off her stool. Draco was at her side in an instant. The bartender looked smug.   
  
"Oh get lost" He sneered, and carried Hermione out of the pub.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He got to the portrait of the common room when Hermione came to in his arms.   
  
"Wha...what happened" She asked, dazed. He smiled.  
  
"I won" He said simply. She giggled softly.   
  
"Ok, ok. But dont tell me you arent drunk yourself". He looked at her.  
  
"Obviously. But I hold it better than you do, Miss" He set her on the couch. She looked up at him with huge eyes.  
  
"I want to tell you something" She whispered loudly. He laughed.  
  
"What is it" He asked, in a mock-excited voice. But she looked so serious. He frowned.  
  
"What Hermione? You can tell me." He sat down next to her. She smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him down.   
  
"You are soooo cute" She whispered, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 people! Oh god....let me know if I got them together too quick......I hope I didnt. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I will update tomorrow night!  
  
~Amy. 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: Not mine :D  
  
Here I am with yet another chapter! It is like 10.52pm and I was at the Easter Show all day, but I am staying up just for you guys to give you chapter 5. I am doing it because I love you all and you are all being so nice to me *sniff* Oh god, your reviews really make my day. Well, this chapter is going to be very big! Hope you like!!  
  
P.S: I think they are allowed to drink Firewhiskey, because in the book they drink butterbeer and that would make u drunk, wouldnt it? I dont know....anyway!!  
  
Chapter 5....  
  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco went rigid with shock next to Hermione, his lips on hers. His eyes went wide, and the more he tried to pull away, the more he couldnt resist. He put his hand behind her head, and deepened the kiss. Hermione moaned and her eyes drifted closed. Suddenly, Draco realized that Hermione was drunk, and it wasnt fair. He reluctantly pulled back, and Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Why did you pull back, Draco?" She asked so innocently, it broke his heart.  
  
"Your drunk, Hermione. I cant do that to you." She shook her head animatedly.   
  
"I am not drunk!" She protested, and then her face went pale, and she leaned over the side of the couch and threw up all over the carpet. Draco jumped away quickly. He did a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the mess.  
  
"Oh, your not drunk, are you?" He smirked. She glared at him, which was very hard when she was trying not to be sick everywhere.  
  
"Shut up, Draco!" She said angrily. Draco laughed and whipped out his wand.  
  
"Sobanora" He said, and flicked his wrist. A soft jet of blue light came out of the tip of the wand and hit Hermione. Her face cleared, and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks. That helps" She whispered, her voice alot clearer and not slurred. She then frowned.   
  
"I hope you didnt think that kiss meant anything" She sounded worried. Draco smirked.  
  
"Your sooooo cute" He mimicked. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair, and slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Oh leave me alone. And for the record, that wasnt the alcohol talking" She winked. Draco raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Wow, thats really deep" At this, Hermione cracked up.   
  
Soon they went quiet. Hermione was fiddling with her hair and Draco was staring into the fire. Draco was the first to speak up.   
  
"Hermione, who hurt you the other night?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione went still. Did she have the guts to tell him what happened? She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat.  
  
"I dont think we need to bring that up" She said stiffly. Draco had had enough. He stood up, knelt in front of her and took her by the shoulders.  
  
"Please, Hermione. I want to know. I need to know. It kills me that someone has hurt you and you are keeping it bottled up. You need to let this out. It will help" Draco stared intently at her. Tears stung her eyes. She pushed him away and stood.  
  
"Uh...oh god" She stuttered, putting her head in her hands. Draco waited patiently.  
  
"RON!" She cried suddenly, as though she had said quickly as not to change her mind at the last minute.   
  
Her eyes went wide, and her hand flew to her mouth. Draco went pale with rage. How could he have been so STUPID! He saw that Weasel in the hallway before he found her, and she always changed the subject when he brought him up! She tried to run away, but Draco caught her by the back of her shirt.  
  
  
  
"Your not going anywhere" He growled. She stopped and put her head down, defeated. He lead her back to the couch, and they both sat down.  
  
"Now, tell me what happened that night. What did that Weasley do to you?" She mumbled something incoherent. Draco lifted her chin up so her face was level with his.   
  
"What was that? I didnt hear you" She blinked, and two twin tears rolled down her face.   
  
"He raped me" She said, her voice barely audible. Draco saw red.  
  
"HE RAPED YOU?! AND YOU DIDNT TELL ANYONE!" He shouted. Hermione recoiled. Draco calmed himself down. If she started to yell at her, she wouldnt open up to him.  
  
"Ok.." He started. "Tell me more" She retold the whole story, every detail.   
  
Draco had to keep checks on himself not to get up, find Weasley and murder him. How could he do this to her? She is the most amazing girl he had ever met, and he had her, and was doing all this sadistic shit to her! He was definately going to die. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Draco?" He looked at her.  
  
"You do know that I will now have to kill him" He said simply. Hermione stared at him in horror.  
  
"No!" She cried.   
  
"You cant! You will get yourself hurt!" Draco shook his head.  
  
"He did this to hurt you, so I will do something to hurt him. You cant go on like this Hermione! I will not let you live in fear! You nearly died the other night. It will not continue" Hermione hung her head.  
  
"He will kill me" She whispered. Draco grabbed her and shook her  
  
"No he bloody well wont!" Hermione stood.  
  
"I am going to the library" She said quickly and took off. Draco sighed and sunk back into the couch. She was so stubborn! He decided to catch a few winks since it was so late, so he trudged up the stairs and went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione ran down the hallway at breakneck speed, as not to be caught by anyone, namely Ron. She rushed into the library, and into one of the isles. She looked at her watch. 10pm. The library closed at 12pm. She had an 2 hours to read. *Perfect* She thought happily. Maybe she could check a book out and read it in bed. She wandered aimlessly through the deserted isles, looking at the spines of books she had already read. She snuck down the Restricted Section. She hadnt been there for ages and thought there might be a curse or two she could learn in self defence. Then a book caught her eye.  
  
"Famous Prophecies Throughout The Ages" She read aloud. She had never seen this book before.  
  
She picked it up and took it to the nearest table and opened it. She read for a while, and nothing that interesting really came up, so she was about to close it when a paragraph down the bottom sparked her interest.  
  
"Dark Lord prophecies" She read excitedly. Then something she read put everything into perfect sense, and nearly made her fall off her chair in the process:  
  
"A Dark Lord will try to rise to full strength, but this will only happen when he rids the world of two souls, the souls of two rivals that will come together in harmony and love and will destroy him by fusing together dark and light. They will ignite thier love, and the Darkness will be no more. Jealousy, anger and death will be intwined in this mission to salvation, but in the end love will reign, because love is stronger than hate."  
  
Hermione sat in her seat, staring at the book as though it would burst into flames at any moment. She couldnt believe what she had just read. Did it have anything to do with her and Draco? It sure sounded like it. They were both rivals and they were friends now. But ignite thier love? Hermione didnt love Draco, she just accepted him. She did kiss him, and thought he was cute, but that didnt mean anything right.....right?! Oh god....  
  
She grabbed the book, and ran back to the hallway, but this time someone stopped her.  
  
"Ron...." She gasped at the redhead. He grinned.  
  
"So you thought you could get away from me and go fraternising with the enemy, did you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco was lying on the bed with the infamous girl in the silk green halterneck, accept now it had progressed to him being on top of her, and she was naked beneath him. She smiled at him.  
  
"I love you, Draco" She whispered. He looked at her confused.  
  
"I dont know you" He said with half a smile. She giggled.  
  
"Of course you do. All you have to do is look a little harder" He gasped as her face came clearer.  
  
"Hermione...." She smirked.  
  
"There you are" Suddenly, her face changed and she looked in pain.  
  
"Hermione? Whats wrong?" He asked, worried.  
  
"Draco, listen to me" She said urgently. "I am in the hallway. Ron is there..." She screamed.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open and he sat up boltright in bed.   
  
"Shit..." He whispered, and jumped out of bed.  
  
He ran down the stairs and out of the portrait. He heard a scream, and followed it. He ran to the end of the hallway, and saw Hermione against the wall, and Ron pinning her there by her throat. He turned and saw Draco standing there.   
  
"One more step, and I will kill her" He said fiercely, and his hand tightened around her throat. Hermione gasped. Draco's hand lingered near his wand in the band of his boxers.   
  
"Let her go, Weasley, she doesnt deserve this" Ron cackled evilly.   
  
"Of course she does. She is a little bitch who didnt see the love I had for her. She will pay for hurting me" He let her go and kneed her in the stomach.   
  
Hermione fell, winded, to the ground. Once there, she got a swift kick. She cried out. Draco tried to move towards her, but Ron held his wand out.  
  
"Move, and she will die"   
  
Draco stood still.  
  
"Jealousy doesnt help anything, Ron"   
  
Ron laughed.   
  
"She will see things my way, when I am done with her" He dove into his pocket and retreived a small sock.   
  
He bent down and touched it to Hermione's leg. With his guard let down, Draco pulled out his wand.   
  
"STUPEFY!" He yelled, and Ron dropped to the ground.   
  
Draco ran to Hermione. She was panting, trying to get her breath. She had a book with her.   
  
  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked, grabbing the book and tucking it into his boxers.  
  
She nodded. He helped her stand, but she wobbled and fell. He caught her quickly.  
  
"Would you like me to carry you?" She smirked.  
  
"Lets try again" He laughed.  
  
"Very stubborn, Granger" He teased. She just ignored him.  
  
She tried for the second time and moaned. She clutched her stomach and doubled over. Draco rolled his eyes and swept her into his arms.   
  
  
  
"Lets go" He said and started walking towards the common room. She looked at him and smiled weakly.   
  
"How did you know I was here?" She asked. He looked down at her, and remembered the dream.  
  
"I had this weird dream that had you in it. You told me where you were and that you were with Ron" She looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"I have had a dream too, except I cant identify the boy" She said as they entered the Common Room. He deposited her on the couch gently.   
  
"Go on" He urged. She looked uncomfortable.   
  
"Well....I have this green dress on and the room is huge. I lie down next to him... oh it isnt important" She sighed. Draco was in shock.   
  
"Shit Hermione! It is important! Because the person in the dream is me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you have it! Its all out in the open. Next chapter Draco will read the book and the prophecy will come out. Voldemort should make an appearence, shouldnt he? All and more will be revealed in chapter 6! Oh god, I hope you all liked it! Nervousness! LOL  
  
Thankyou to all my reviewers, this is for you, guys! *hugz* 1.17 am! Sheesh, I need sleep.... hehehee. 


	6. Harry Finds Out

Disclaimer: Not mine :D  
  
I know this story is going pretty fast, but I am not one to beat around the bush, and I want Draco and Hermione together as soon as possible. So, sorry if this is going too fast for you, but I like stories that are to the point so the exciting stuff can happen! Oh, and I have changed my ideas a little bit, I did have an idea, but then you all hated Ron so I changed it. lol, anyway enjoy chapter 6!   
  
P.S: I am looking for a beta reader! So anyone interested, just review me and I will get back to ya! Not too many, lmao.  
  
Chapter 6....  
  
Harry Finds Out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"This is no time to joke, Draco. How could it be you?" Draco sat there, looking shocked.  
  
"Of course its me! You have a green halterneck dress and you told me it was you. I dont know how, but you told me you were with Ron.." He trailed off. Hermione looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, over the holidays I studied Telepathy. I realised I had a gift for it. I used it as a last resort last night to see if it worked, and apparantly, it did" Draco eyes went wide.  
  
"Wow, a telepathic. Impressive" Hermione smiled shyly.  
  
''Well, lets get back to Ron, shall we?" Draco's face hardened.   
  
"I shoulda did Avada Kedavra on that little twerp" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"That wont help anything" Suddenly her eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my god!" She cried, "I found this book, and it was called Famous Prophecies Throughout The Ages, and it had this prophecy in it that sounded odd to me." She saw the book on the floor.  
  
"You got it?" She asked curiously. Draco nodded and handed it to her.  
  
"I knew it would be interesting because I have read it myself" Hermione looked at him weird. He laughed.  
  
"I wanted to see how I could destroy Voldemort and my father once because I was so angry with them. But then I realised it was stupid. What did you find?" Hermione opened the book and showed him the paragraph.   
  
Once he had finished, he was, if it was possible, paler than before.   
  
"Shit" He whispered. "Do you think it is about us?" Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"It sounds very much like our situation. What do you think we should do?" Draco stood up.  
  
"I think we should just think about it later and go to bed. I am stuffed" Hermione cracked up.   
  
"Good idea" She laughed.  
  
She stood up and, with some help from Draco, made it up the stairs. She turned to him.  
  
"You saved me twice, Draco. I cant believe it. One minute you hated me, next your stupefying Ron and carrying me away like a knight in shining armour" Draco smirked.  
  
"A knight in shining armour? Not this black duck" She giggled, then went a little serious.   
  
"Draco, I am afraid that Ron will come looking for me. Is it ok if I spend tonight in your room?" Draco looked at her curiously.  
  
"Well, how can I say no?" Hermione smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Your the best" She said. Draco laughed.  
  
"Well look who's the little suck up" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Ha ha" She said sarcastically.   
  
They both got into thier pajamas and snuggled under the blankets. Hermione kicked Draco in the leg.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!" He protested. Hermioen giggled.   
  
"Your feet are cold, get them away" He laughed.  
  
"Well, how is this for cold?" He lunged at her and started to tickle her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, trying to get away from him, but he was too strong for her.   
  
"You...suck...Draco" She said between laughter. He stopped.  
  
"Oh no, my dear, but it is you that sucks" He winked. Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"You dirty little ba.." She didnt get to finish her sentence, because Draco had already put his lips on hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was in the deserted common room, in front of the fire. Voldemort's head was floating in the ashes, looking very angered.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you said you would bring her to me!" He roared. Ron looked frightened half to death.  
  
"Please, Master, please dont be angry. And please dont yell, Harry will wake up and find me here" The Dark Lord frowned.  
  
"You promised me you would trade her for power. You didnt do that. Now Draco Malfoy has saved her and once they have united thier love we will be history! I have to make a plan. If this plan fails, Weasley, it will be your head!" Ron winced.  
  
"Dont worry, I will not fail you again, Master. I will not let the one girl I love most in the world get away from me. If she is not with me, she is not with anyone" Voldemort smiled.  
  
"I will send you instructions by an owl soon, young man. Dont let me down again!" And he was gone.   
  
Ron sat against the couch and let out a sigh of relief. He had to get Hermione to Voldemort before he was killed! But he had to wait. Bide his time. Draco would pay for this. Suddenly, Harry came down the stairs.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing up this late?" Ron got up and stretched.  
  
"Just thinking" He lied. Harry laughed.  
  
"Go to bed, you look so tired" Ron nodded and followed him up the stairs.   
  
"You know" Harry said worriedly, "My scar was burning a few minutes ago. I wonder what Voldemort was so angry about".   
  
Ron stayed as calm as he could. *He was angry at me* He thought.  
  
"Yeah" He said quickly. "But who cares about him. Lets get to bed"  
  
"Yeah" Harry agreed. "I am stuffed"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunday morning came very quick to Draco, who was lying in bed with Hermione's head resting on his chest. He had one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and she was breathing lightly. *Do I love her?* He asked himself. She was beautiful, and very intelligent. He couldnt think of any girl he had been with that even came close to Hermione. Then he felt her stir. He smiled  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head" He whispered. She looked at him and frowned.  
  
"We didnt do anything last night, did we?" She asked. He laughed.  
  
"No, we didnt" He said reassuringly. She smiled in relief.  
  
"We better get up then. I want to see Harry, I havent spoken to him properly in days, and I want to tell him whats been going on" Draco poked out his tounge.  
  
"Oh please, grow up. Maybe you should patch up your differences with him" Draco pulled a face.  
  
"Fine, but I am doing this under protest" Hermione hugged him.  
  
"I knew you would see things my way" She said with a wink.  
  
They both made thier way down to the Great Hall, and Hermione called Harry over.   
  
"Yes, your majesty" Harry joked. Hermioen giggled.  
  
"I need to tell you something, Harry. Draco and I both" Harry looked between them, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Ok.." He said uncertainly, and followed them out of the hall.   
  
Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable, so Draco took charge.  
  
"Your little Weasel friend hurt Hermione" He said quickly. Hermione smacked him on the arm.  
  
Harry looked at them incrediously.  
  
"What the fuck is going on!" He said loudly.   
  
Some students that were passing gave them odd looks. Hermione gave him a Look.  
  
"Harry....its all true. Ron.....r-raped me" She stuttered.   
  
Harry went white.   
  
"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked angrily. He took a deep breath.  
  
"And what has this got to do with Malfoy?" Hermione looked at Draco. He put on a straight face.  
  
"Me and Hermione are together" Both Harry and Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"We are?" "WHAT?!" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.  
  
"This is crazy! This cant be happening!" Harry ws getting more and more hysterical by the minute.   
  
Draco grabbed him by he shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Potter! Get a hold of yourself!" Harry pushed him away.  
  
"Hermione, what else has Ron done to you?" Hermione started to cry.  
  
"Calm down, Potter, your getting her upset" Draco tried. Harry glared at him.  
  
  
  
"She was my friend first. Keep out of it" Draco grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"She could of died twice because of your so called friend. She wouldnt be here telling you this if it wasnt for me" Harry's eyes went wide.   
  
Draco let go of him and went to help Hermione. Harry was in shock. Then last night went into perfect sense. He awoke with his scar burning. Ron was in front of the fire. He changed the subject when he brought up Voldemort, and didnt seem to care when he used his real name.   
  
"Hey! You two!" He called Draco and Hermione. The came over. He told them about the night before. Hermione couldnt believe it.   
  
"There is no way he would be in with Voldemort, could he? I mean, he is scared of SPIDERS for crying out loud!"   
  
Draco nodded.   
  
"He is a scardy cat"   
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly. They both looked at her.  
  
"I have something to show you Harry. A really weird prophecy I found" Harry frowned as Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to the head common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione showed him the book and he read the prophecy. He looked at Draco and Hermione, and shook his head.   
  
"This is nuts. I cant accept this" Hermione looked upset.  
  
"Please Harry, we think it is about us. Ron is horrible, we need to get rid of him, and once me and Draco unite our love, it will destroy the darkness! We need your help!" Harry looked helpless at her.  
  
"And how do you propose you "unite" your love?" He asked. Hermione's jaw dropped.   
  
She hadnt thought of that. Draco put his arm around her waist.  
  
"When Hermione is ready, of course." He said casually.   
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"I need you to be on our side and believe us, Potter. We need to make a plan and act on it at just the right time. But for now, pretend you know nothing when with Ron. Keep your ground" Throughout this speech, Harry looked at Draco like he was about to pass out.  
  
"Since when did you come to our side, Malfoy?" He demanded.  
  
  
  
"When Hermione almost died. I had no choice but to protect her. And I wont stop protecting her, Potter. And neither can you. If you love Hermione like a sister, which I know you so, then you need to be here for her, like I am"  
  
Harry took a deep breath.   
  
"Fine" He said finally. "But dont try anything funny, Malfoy, because I will be on you like a tonne of bricks" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You can count on me, Potter. A Malfoy is always a man of his word" And he took off up the stairs.   
  
Hermione looked at Harry uncertainly.  
  
"I know this is a shock, Harry" Harry glared at her.  
  
  
  
"Of course it is! I just found out my best friend raped the only girl I have ever loved!" He yelled.  
  
Hermione went still.  
  
"You love me?" She asked. Harry turned back to her.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione! How could you not have seen it? But I cant have you. You have Draco now, and according to this prophecy, you two are meant to be!"  
  
Hermione looked down. She felt bad. How could she have not seen the feelings Harry had for her?  
  
"I am sorry, Harry" She whispered. Harry took her into his arms.  
  
"Dont worry, Hermione. I am the one who should be sorry. I am going to kill Ron for this. He lied to me the whole time!"  
  
Hermioen pulled back.  
  
"Remember the plan, ok? We will do it soon"  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"You can count on me, Hermione"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh god, I think I did it wrong. I hope I didnt hurry the story along too much, I mean, this is chapter 6, and harry knows, ron is in with voldemort, and they are already going to make a plan! like i said, i dont beat around the bush! lol, sorry. anyway, review if u want!  
  
~Amy. 


	7. Help Me

Chapter 7.  
  
Help Me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks so much, Harry. Now go, before your caught or something" Harry laughed.  
  
"Cya, Hermione" He kissed her on the cheek and walked back through the portrait.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. She was very tired and decided to get some sleep. She felt someone grab her on the wrist. She gasped.  
  
"What the-" She started, but she was whirled around and stood face to face with Draco.   
  
She sighed in relief. He stared at her with those amazing grey eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay in your room? You are more than welcome to come to mine" He said with a suggestive wink. Hermione laughed.  
  
"No I am sure I will be fine in my room. Get some sleep, school starts tomorrow" Draco nodded, then leaned down and kissed her. Hermione's eyes flew wide, then slowly drifted closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
His lips were very soft, and she opened her mouth to allow him access. They stood on the stairs for a while, having a passionate war with thier mouths, because Draco pulled away and picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She let out a squeal of surprise.  
  
"Oh, Draco. My knight in shining armour" Draco laughed. She had never heard him laugh properly. It had a deep, rich sound that seemed to make Hermione's insides melt.  
  
Draco opened the door somewhat awkwardly and placed her on the bed like she was made of glass, something indeed precious.  
  
"There you go, Miss" He teased. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now off with you! I need to get changed Mr" Draco smiled and touched her cheek.   
  
"You know, you are not so bad" He said. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Thats the best compliment I have ever had" Draco let his hand run down her face then, without a word, turned and walked out the door.  
  
Hermione sighed. He was so nice, who would of thought? She was too tired to bother getting changed, so she waved her wand and muttered a few choice words and soon enough, with a small *pop*, her clothes were pajamas. She climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next day was not very eventful, but if you call Harry getting his eyebrow's singed in Potions because Neville added the wrong amount of powdered root of asphodill, then I guess it would it would be. The Slytherins roared with laughter at this, Draco included. He decided he better join in as not to cause any of them to be suspicious. Snape looked at Neville like he wanted to kill him.  
  
"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" He roared. Neville shrank in his seat.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for not listening to instructions! How many times did I tell the class to add *one* root, not two!" Neville looked as though he was about to cry. Hermione came to his defence.  
  
"Please, Professor, I will help him. It is no problem, really...." Snape cut her off.  
  
"I dont need a little know-it-all to tell me how to run this class" Snape hissed at her. Hermione looked down at her parchment, trying to fight back tears.  
  
Draco and Harry's blood boiled, but they kept thier cool. Ron was absent from class, much to Hermione's relief. Class ended, and everyone walked out, still laughing about what happened to Harry. He had fixed up his eyebrows with his wand, and Neville couldnt stop apologizing. Harry laughed.  
  
"Dont worry about, Neville. It is all fixed now, and I bet Hermione will earn our points back" He winked at Hermione. She blushed.  
  
"Oh Harry, I need to talk to you. Can you come with me to the common room?" Harry nodded and followed her up the stairs.  
  
Once there, she dragged Harry through the portrait and sat down on the couch. Harry frowned.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"I am really worried about this prophecy. I mean, it says that Draco and I will unite our love. I am not ready for that! And we will defeat Voldemort? This is all too much" She put her head in her hands. Harry put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It will be ok, Hermione. If the prophecy states that the Dark Lord will be defeated, then of course everything will work. It wouldnt say anything about you and Draco if you two arent meant to be"  
  
Hermione sat stock still. Meant to be? That sounded a bit too definite to her.   
  
"I am not sure about "meant to be". Maybe we will just....think we are in love or do it just to defeat Voldemort" She said hopefully.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I am not sure you will just "do it" for that reason. You will do it because of real love. Real love will destroy Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Two rivals uniting the two houses and dark and light" Hermione thought about this. It sounded very nice.  
  
"Well, ok. Thats a better way to look at it" Harry laughed.  
  
"See you around Hermione" He got up to leave. Hermione grabbed his hand.  
  
"Stay, just for a little while" Harry nodded and sat back down.  
  
Hermione layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Your the best friend anyone could have asked for" Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. You not bad yourself" Hermione laughed sleepily.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry was staring at the fire. He was thinking about everything that had happened these past few days. Hermione was with Draco. That was just weird. Ron was hurting Hermione. He hadnt seen him since that night when he was in front of the fire. He would pay for hurting his Hermione. After all these years, right under Harry's nose, he was hurting her. Harry could of kicked himself. Why didnt he notice? And the prophecy....he was very jealous about Draco taking Hermione right out of his hands, but what could he do? If he protested, he could lose Hermione forever, and that would send him insane. He could hear Hermiones soft breathing next to him, and he realised she was asleep. He heard the sound of the portrait opening.  
  
"Malfoy?" He whispered. Draco stopped. Was that Potter sitting there?!  
  
"Potter, what are you doing in here?" He demanded. Harry shooshed him and pointed to Hermione, who was crashed out beside him.  
  
Draco mouthed an apology, and Harry eased Hermione off his sounder and onto the couch. He stood and stretched.   
  
"I will take care of her" Draco whispered. Harry nodded and silently left.  
  
Draco bent down and carefully lifted Hermione off the couch. She stirred in his arms, but didnt wake.   
  
"Come on, Sleeping Beauty" Draco teased, and carried her to her room.  
  
He layed her on her bed, and went to his room to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke to find herself in her room, which was bathed in darkness. She didnt know how she got to her room, since the last thing she remembered was resting her head on Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Oh god, I must of fell asleep" She said out loud to no-one in particular.   
  
She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and walked to her balcony. She opened the door and stood at the railings and let the cool breeze hit her face. She hadnt seen Ron for a while and was thankful for that. As long as Draco was there, nothing could go wrong. Suddenly, an owl flew towards her gracefully and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Cadbury! I havent seen you in a while" She stroked her parents owl, and took the letter it beared.  
  
She had given her parents an owl so they could send her mail on things that happened back home. She opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hello dear! Its your mother here. I am just writing to you to ask you how is school going. We all miss you here and are so proud of you for being Head Girl. But I musnt beat around the bush any longer. Hermione dear....Nanna Granger passed away last night. I am terribly sorry honey. She was very sick and I think it was for the best. Please dont let this get you down in your studies and have a wonderful term.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum.  
  
Hermione stood in shock on the balcony. She felt tears come rapidly and she tried to hold them back, but one fell free. She couldnt believe her grandmother had died. She was like her best friend at home. She always used to play checkers with her and tell her stories. She put her arms on the railings and sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco awoke to the sound of someone crying. He thought for a moment if he was just dreaming, but he distinctly heard sobbing coming from the balcony. He opened the doors and saw to his surprise, Hermione crying on the railing he walked up to her.  
  
"Hermione, whats wrong?" He asked. She lifted her head.   
  
Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tear streaks all over her face.  
  
"My....my grandmother died" She wailed. Draco moved forward and took her into his arms.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. He slowly sat down on the ground, leaned against the railing and put her between his legs. He sat there for a while, just whispering nonsense to her, trying to calm her down. When he heard the crying subside, he pushed her back gently and looked at her. She smiled and wiped her nose.  
  
"Thankyou, Draco" She said quietly.  
  
  
  
"No problem" He said with a smile, and kissed her softly. They both stood and looked over the egde of the railing.  
  
''It is such a beautiful night" Hermione whispered. Draco nodded.  
  
"Sure is"   
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed Hermione from behind. She squealed like a banshee, and Draco whirled around to find Ron with his arm around her neck, and his other hand pointing his wand at her temple.   
  
"One foul move, and she is a dead witch" He growled. Draco stook stock still.  
  
"Help me, Draco" Hermione whispered, her eyes wide.   
  
Ron backed up with her.   
  
"Shut up, Mudblood" He pushed the wand into her head hard, and she winced and cried out.  
  
Ron dove into his pocket, keeping the wand at Hermione's head, and produced a small sock, the same one he had on the hallway. Draco stepped forward.  
  
"Let her go, Weasley. Just calm down" He held up his hands.  
  
Ron laughed manically.   
  
"Yeah sure, Malfoy. You stole her from me, and now Voldemort will be very proud that I brough him fresh meat" Hermione gasped and started to struggle.   
  
  
  
Ron had had enough.  
  
"Stupefy!" He shouted, and Hermione went limp in his arms. Draco was livid.  
  
He lunged at Ron, taking him off-guard. He struggled with him to get Hermione, but Ronw as too quick.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS" He yelled.   
  
Much to Draco's horror, he went stiff as a board, and fell to the ground. Ron laughed his head off and grabbed Hermione. He gave Draco a hard kick, and he moaned in pain.  
  
"I will give your regards to the Dark Lord, Malfoy!" He touched the sock to Hermione's leg.  
  
"Activate" He said quietly, and in a flash, they were gone.  
  
Draco layed on the floor, unable to move. *Fuck, I lost her* He thought, suddenly very depressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself in a room. It was small, and very dirty. She tried to move, but she couldnt. She realized that she was lying on a bed, and she was tied to it. She struggled with all her might, but to no avail. She looked around the room, and saw a chair, and a fire. The back of the chair faced her, and she heard a voice.   
  
"I see your awake, Mudblood" The voice hissed. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Yes. I see you have guessed who I am" The chair swivelled around to reveal Voldemort.  
  
"WHY AM I HERE!" Hermione screamed, "LET ME GO! I AM NO USE TO YOU!" Voldemort laughed cruelly.  
  
"Yes, you are of very good use to me. With you dead, the prophecy will not go ahead, and I will rise to full strength once again!"  
  
"YOU EVIL BASTARD" Hermione pulled against the bonds, but they were too tight.   
  
Voldemort just cackled.   
  
"That is no way to speak to your new master! Crucio" Hermione started to scream.   
  
It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. She felt like white hot irons were being pushed against every inch of her body. She started to convulse. Her body arched. Then it started to stop. She collapsed back down, panting.  
  
"Now you know what happens when you are bad" Voldemort stood and walked over to a figure in the corner.  
  
"Well done, Ronald. Now, take this" He handed him a small vile with a green liquid.  
  
"Thankyou, Master" Ron whispered. Voldemort smiled.  
  
"You know what to do. I will leave you to it" He walked out of the room.  
  
Ron walked towards Hermione, who was still gasping for breath.  
  
"Calm down, young Hermione. Its time for me to get to know you better"  
  
He drank the liquid quickly. Then he started to sputter. His skin began to bubble and change. Hermione looked on with wide eyes.  
  
"No....no....NO!" She screamed when she saw the figure Ron had taken on.  
  
"Dont do it.....anyone but him.....no!" Ron laughed with glee. He had taken on the appearence of another. He knew what he was going to do. He would torture her till her death.  
  
He would rape her as the one person she loved. Draco Malfoy. 


	8. Insanity

Chapter 8  
  
Insanity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco closed his eyes, trying to think of something to get him out of this situation. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
  
"Finite Incantatem" It whispered. Draco felt his body relax.  
  
Above him stood no-one else but Harry Potter. Draco stood and quickly brushed himself off. Harry looked at him in concern.  
  
"Where is Hermione" He asked, his voice quiet.   
  
Draco buried his face in his hands. He mumbled something incoherent. Harry frowned.  
  
"Talk up, Malfoy. I cant hear you" Draco lifted his head out of his hands.   
  
Harry looked into his eyes, so full of sadness.  
  
"He took her, Potter. He came here and he took her. I couldnt stop him. I failed her" He slid down the pole and sat on the floor.   
  
Harry looked at him in shock. Ron had taken Hermione.   
  
He had woke up with a burning in his scar, and he knew Voldemort was close. He had gotten up to check on Hermione, but she wasnt in her bed, thats when he saw Draco immobile on the floor.   
  
He had never seen Draco so vulnerable. The Dark Slytherin Prince he was called, so calm and collected, was falling to pieces right in front of him. He shook his head to clear it.  
  
  
  
"Draco, stand up. We need to find her" He got down on his knees and shook Draco's shoulders.  
  
Draco just shook his head. Harry started to get angry.  
  
"Your just in shock, Malfoy. We have to find her! What if she is with Voldemort and he kills her!" That got Draco up. He ran in his room, and grabbed his wand. He changed his clothes quickly and went to join Harry on the balcony.  
  
"He took her with a portkey. It was a sock" Draco said in a rush, running a hand through his platinum blond hair.  
  
"Come" Harry instructed.  
  
"We need the help of Dumbledore for this"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione wanted the ground to swallow her up right there. She didnt want to believe what she saw in front of her. She closed her eyes and let a tear escape her eye and roll sideways down her ivory skin. Ron/Draco laughed.  
  
"Hermione" He drawled in Draco's voice.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"DONT DO THIS! ITS NOT FAIR!" She began to panic. She started to struggle and twist around on the bed.   
  
Ron/Draco just crawled on top of her and held her down with his strong body. The same strong, chisled muscles that Hermione was so used to pressed against her. She thought she was going to go mad any minute. She knew this wasnt Draco, and she had to tell herself that.  
  
"Your not Draco, your not Draco" She chanted softly. Ron/Draco cackled.  
  
"Of course I am, Granger" He said convincingly. Hermione started to cry.  
  
Ron/Draco started to untie her and take off her clothes savagely. Her crying became harder as she tried to push him off her. He slapped her cruelly. Her head snapped to the side, and she kept crying silently.   
  
Before long, Ron/Draco had her clothes off, and he just flicked his hand and he was naked atop her. She could feel his growing erection on her leg.   
  
Very suddenly, and with such brute force, he smashed his mouth against hers in a hungry, powerful kiss. She closed her eyes and kept repeating over and over in her head.   
  
*Its Ron, not Draco. Its Ron, not Draco* But when she opened her eyes, thoe familiar stormy ones stared straight back at her, amusement dancing in thier depths.   
  
"You are very fun, Granger. But lets see how well you fuck" And he thrust into her with one swift move of his hips.  
  
Hermione cried out as pain surged through every part of her body, as it always did when Ron raped her. Ron laughed and kept going. Hermione felt her head swim.   
  
"Please...get....off....me" She said between breaths.   
  
Ron/Draco smirked.  
  
"What, not enjoying yourself, Mudblood?" He pushed into her a bit more gentler this time.  
  
She felt her back arch as she felt a small bit of pleasure. Why was she reacting to him?! He was a monster! She didnt know how long she could hold out. Ron/Draco laughed.  
  
"So you are enjoying yourself, Granger?" He smiled, running a hand through Draco's blond hair. She shuddered. Draco always did that....  
  
"Well, I have had enough of you for one night. He got up, and flicked his wrist lazily. She lay there once again, tied up but still naked.   
  
"See you tomorrow, my Hermione" He opened the door, and walked out, locking it on the way.  
  
Hermione lay there, in shock and in total pain. Her mind was racing. She had sex with Draco. *NO!* Her mind screamed at her. *It was Ron! Draco would never do that!* She began to relax as unconciousness seeped into her body, her mind on the brink of no return.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Harry ran up the hallway towards Dumbledore's office. They reached the stone gargoyle, then realized that they had no idea what the password might be. Draco growled in frustration and stamped his foot. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now isnt the time to chuck a tantrum, Malfoy" Draco glared at him.  
  
"Shut up! Now think of a way to get into the office. We need to save Hermione, and if we dont hurry up...." He didnt even want to think of the possibility.  
  
Harry went pale, he had obviously cottoned on to what Draco meant. He walked slowly up to the gargoyle, and started to ramble off possible passwords to it.  
  
"Chocolate frogs, fizzing whizbees" Harry was getting panicky, as Draco was.   
  
"Whats all this then?" They heard a soft voice ask.  
  
Harry whirled around and Dumbledore stood behind them, looking at them quizzically.  
  
"Dumbldore! Hermione...taken.....Ron" Harry and Draco tried to tell Dumbledore at once.  
  
He held up a hand.   
  
"Please, one at a time. Now, Draco?" Draco went into his story about what happened.   
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened as he looked down his spectacles at Draco and Harry.  
  
"Miss Granger must be saved. Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, come with me" He ordered.  
  
They both followed him into his office. Suddenly, Draco doubled over on the floor.   
  
  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing!" Harry yelled.   
  
"Oh god, I can hear her" He sat on the floor, rocking back and forth.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry excitedly, his eyes sparkling. Harry just looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Miss Granger came to me before Christmas holidays last year, asking for some books on Telepathy. I think she is trying to communicate with Mr Malfoy" Harry's eyes widened, and then he grinned.  
  
"We can find her now!" He said happily.  
  
Dumbledore put a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"What is she saying, young man?" Draco looked about ready to burst into tears.   
  
"She...she is in a r-room" He stuttered.   
  
"T-tied to a bed.." Then his face changed.  
  
Harry stepped back a little. Draco looked so murderous that he wouldnt have been surprised if his eyes glowed red.  
  
"He raped her" He said in a dead whisper.   
  
"As me"   
  
Harry stood in total shock. *Polyjuice potion* he thought miserably. That would be enough to send anyone insane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had woken up, and the room was very quiet and empty. She was still in pain, though she had clothes. They left little to the imagination. It was a short, white see-through negligae, with lace at the breasts, and two separate pieces from her cleavage arched out like an open curtain. Memories from last night came flooding back, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh, Draco. I wish you were here. I wish I could tell you where I am" Then suddenly, she had an idea.  
  
"My telepathy! I will try and communicate with him!" She thought excitedly.  
  
She concentrated as hard as she could, and started to talk to Draco in her mind.  
  
*Draco! I am in a room, its dark and cold and I am tied to a bed. Ron came in last night and he raped me. He raped me the night you found me too. But this time it was worse. He raped me as you, with Polyjuice potion. Voldemort is here too! He used the Cruciatus curse on me. You have to help me, Draco. I love you and I dont want to die!*  
  
She ended it there. Then the door burst open. Voldemort stood before her, seething.  
  
"Trying to get your little friends to help you, Mudblood? And whats this I hear, Draco is your little boyfriend? I thought he was to be a Death Eater! That traitor will die. Thankyou for your information, Mudblood. You arent the only one skilled in Telepathy, but I am far suprerior. I have a gift in Occlumency. And I am afraid you will die" He laughed.  
  
Hermione was in shock. How could she have been so stupid? She was going to get Draco killed! What if he didnt hear what she had sent him, and how would it help him to find her any better, if even she didnt know where she was? Everything was falling apart. Hermione closed her eyes. She didnt hear Voldemort whisper Cruciatus until a searing, unbearable pain swept through her. She was on the edge of insanity, because a force more evil than jealousy and stronger than love, had begun to take hold of Hermione. 


	9. Dont You Dare Leave Me

Chapter 9....  
  
Dont You Dare Leave Me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat on the floor in Dumbledore's office, too scared to think, but unable to stop the thoughts running through his head. What if he lost her? He never really got to tell her how he felt. Did he love her? God yes, he loved her more than anything. The way she glared at him after he called her Mudblood, the way she always read them darn books. He had to save her, because if he didnt, he would hate himself forever. Harry looked at him in concern.  
  
"Draco....you need to get up" He grasped his upper arm and pulled, but Draco didnt budge.  
  
Harry bent down and grabbed his shoulders like in the dorms.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Hermione needs your help!" He cried shaking him. Draco looked up at him, his eyes full of rage  
  
"I know she needs me, Potter! Why dont you tell me how we are supposed to find her anyway? You are such a big hero, you tell me"  
  
Harry looked at him, stunned. He was right. Harry had no idea where Hermione could have ended up. But if he knew Ron.... Then something clicked.  
  
"I know where she could be!" He said, looking happily from Draco and Dumbledore.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Famous Potter, to the rescue" He said sarcastically, but quiet enough for only him to hear.  
  
Harry was telling Dumbledore his plan.  
  
"Ron loves the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, right?" He said to Draco.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Thats right, Harry. He took her and held her prisoner in The Three Broomsticks"   
  
Harry looked exasparated.  
  
"I am not finished! What else is in Hogsmeade where you can keep a person and not be found? A room?" His eyes twinkled.  
  
Dumbledore snapped his fingers.  
  
"The Shrieking Shack"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione lay on the bed, still, while sunshine shone through the boarded up windows. Her eyes had gone hollow and emotionless. She knew the longer she stayed in this room the quicker she came to death. Voldemort knew that Harry and Draco werent stupid and anticipated thier arrival any minute.  
  
"They will want to save the little Mudblood wont they?" He laughed cruelly that morning.  
  
"They will have to come through me first." Thats when he put the Imperius Curse on her.  
  
"When they come, I dont want them to think you still want them to save you"  
  
Hermione didnt hear this because her mind was blissfully blank. She tried to fight it off, but she wasnt as strong as Harry, but she still tried. Voldemort untied her.  
  
*Get down on your knees* She heard in her head. The urge to do it overpowered her will to not do what was said. *DONT DO IT* something at the back of her mind screamed. But she had been broken down. What power she had left was wiped by the curse. She got shakily down to her knees. Voldemort laughed and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain.  
  
*Get up* She got up, slowly. He pushed her on the bed. He lifted the curse, and to Hermione's horror, he began to have his way with her, with her having no strength to even cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Draco and Dumbledore made thier way towards the Whomping Willow.   
  
"Why are we going to that big tree for?" Draco asked, puzzled. Harry smiled.  
  
He hadnt been with them in the 3rd year, so he didnt know about the passage that lead to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
  
  
"There is a small passageway that leads to The Shrieking Shack, Draco. Just push a button and the branches wont squash you" Said Dumbldore, mirroring Harry's thoughts.  
  
Draco looked at him as though he were mad.   
  
"Thats comforting, Professor" He said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled to himself as they got closer to the humungous Willow. He got on his knees and began to crawl. Harry did the same. Draco looked bewildered.  
  
"Malfoy, just do it! If we walk up to it, it will thrash us!" Harry cried in exasperation.  
  
So Draco nodded and followed Dumbledore and Harrys suit. They crawled up to the tree and the Professor pressed a small red button. The tree didnt look any different. They stood.  
  
"There" Dumbledore said with a smile. He opened a trap door and they walked single file down the corridor.  
  
The corridor looked no different to the ones in Malfoy Manor to Draco. His father had many dungeons underground and had led him down them to show him things, things that he never wanted to see in his life ever again. (A/N: I think you know what).  
  
They reached a wooden door, and Dumbledore motioned for them to be quiet as voices were heard in the room.  
  
"So, Granger, ready for more?" Asked a voice Draco recognized.  
  
Harry did also. He turned slowly to Draco, staring at him with a perplexed expression.  
  
"Did I just hear your voice coming from the room, Malfoy?" He asked incrediously.  
  
Draco stood stock still. No, it couldnt be......  
  
"Please, Ron, not again" He heard a small voice plead.  
  
"Sorry, Granger, but this has to be done. Cruciatus"   
  
He looked through the crack in the door only to catch a glimpse of an exact double of himself standing at the end of a bed, and the bed held Hermione, writhing in pain from the curse. He had had enough. Before Harry or Dumbledore could stop him, he burst through the door.  
  
"STUPEFY!" He screamed.  
  
His double fell to the floor, and very quickly began to morph into no other than Ronald Weasley.  
  
Dumbldore and Harry entered behind a livid Draco. Hermione's eyes were wide and she screamed, and blood appeared at the corners of her pretty mouth.  
  
Draco ran to her and pointed his wand to her.  
  
"Finite Incantatem" He said quickly.   
  
Her screams died down, and she fell unconcious.  
  
"Its ok, Hermione. I am here. Its really me, its Draco" He said softly.   
  
But Hermione didnt respond. Draco turned away, his eyes blazing, and turned his wand on Ron, who was still sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Avada-" But before he could finish, Harry had lunged at him and knocked him to the floor.  
  
"NO MALFOY! He isnt worth going to Azkaban for!" He yelled, fighting Draco for his wand.  
  
Draco gave up the fight, and put his head in his hands. The one girl he loved was half dead and it was all his fault. Why didnt he protect her! He got up and walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Hermione?" He whispered. But before he could say anymore, someone burst through the door.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
He smiled at them.  
  
"Well well, if it isnt Dumbledore" He tried to smirk, but it faltered.  
  
"Voldemort, you will leave these 3 students out of this. Its between me and you"  
  
Voldemort laughed.  
  
  
  
"Its between me and Mr Potter" He looked at Harry.  
  
"If it is the girl you want, you will have to fight me for her. In a duel"  
  
Harry gulped. This was going to be difficult.  
  
Draco jumped up.  
  
"Leave Harry alone, you asshole" He hissed.  
  
Voldemort glared at him.  
  
"And I thought you were on my side, Mr Malfoy. Lets see what you have then"  
  
Draco stood up at full height. Then he realized Hermione.  
  
"Hang in there, sweetie" He whispered to her and gently squeezed her hand.  
  
"You will be ok soon, but dont you dare leave me" He said his voice a little choked as he wiped away some of the blood on her mouth.   
  
"Ennervate" Her eyes fluttered, and she began to breathe normally, but did not wake.  
  
He would kill Voldemort. He would torture him, and he would hex Weasley into oblivion before killing his sorry ass.  
  
"I am ready" He announced. 


	10. The Duel

Disclaimer is in other chapters, man do I look like JK Rowling to you?!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Duel  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort smiled at Draco, if you called it a smile. His top lip curled up, like an engraged animal. His red, slitted eyes glowed with a hunger that chilled Draco right to the bone.  
  
"Lets get ready then, shall we?" He hissed.  
  
Draco raised his wand to his chest. Voldemort followed suit. They bowed and turned around and marched in opposite directions.  
  
"No, Draco, dont do it!" Harry yelled.  
  
He tried to run and stop him, but Draco just pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I must insist..." Dumbldore started, but Draco just waved a hand at him.  
  
Dumbldore knew that the only way Draco could pay his debt to Hermione would be to destroy the thing that had hurt her in the first place.  
  
Suddenly, both Voldemort and Draco whirled around.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" They both screamed.  
  
A shot of green light soured out of both thier wands and met in the air.   
  
The power of the spell hit against its rival with such a force, that it exploded in the air and sent both the two duelers backwards. Draco crashed into the wall besides Hermione, and Voldemort hit the wall opposite him with a sickening crack.  
  
Draco stumbled to his feet, and saw clouds of smoke in the room. He saw Dumbledore run to Voldemort, to check him.   
  
"He is gone" He heard his grave voice.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone's bone chilling voice.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open and she let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"NO! FINITE INCANTATEM" Draco bellowed.   
  
He wouldnt allow anyone to hurt her. He turned to the source. Voldemort stood, his eyes glinting, Ron next to him.  
  
"How's things, Malfoy?" Ron asked nonchalantly, like they were friends.  
  
Harry hurried up and stood proudly next to Draco, and raised his wand, and pointed it to Voldemort.  
  
Ron's eyes widened.  
  
Draco raised his wand to Ron. Harry and he both said the same thing in unison.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and raced to Hermione as soon as both Ron and Voldemort hit the floor with a soundless thump.  
  
Harry's legs gave way as he sat down hard on the wood floor, in shock from his friend dying.  
  
"Hermione, sweetie?" Draco asked in panic.  
  
Her eyes were closed, and she didnt seem to be breathing. Dumbledore came up quickly.  
  
"Quickly, take her to the infirmary"  
  
Draco didnt need telling twice. He lifted her with ease off the bed, and raced out the door with her in his arms.  
  
He ran to the school, but once he got to the front steps, he collapsed from pain and exhaustion.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Draco?" She whispered.  
  
Draco's head snapped up.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Hermione, it is me. It really is" He kissed her soundly.  
  
Hermione gasped and shrank away.  
  
Draco felt his insides drop. Why was she turning away from me?  
  
Hermione looked at him terrified. She lay in his arms, but struggling to get away.  
  
"Not again, Ron! Please" She cried.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I am not Ron, Hermione" He said said sternly.  
  
She looked in his eyes. His eyes were the same soft grey as Draco Malfoys, but these ones were full of love and concern. Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around his neck weakly.  
  
"Draco" She whispered.  
  
Draco held her as close as he could.  
  
"Its me, sweetie. Why wouldnt it be?"  
  
She stayed silent and breathed heavily. Suddenly her whole body gave a horrendous shudder.  
  
"Ohhhh" She moaned.  
  
Draco looked panicked.  
  
"Its ok, honey its ok!" He said, his voice choked.  
  
"I love you, Draco" She whispered.  
  
Draco then knew what was going on.  
  
''No! I wont let you leave me, Hermione I wont!" He rocked her back and forth, his face buried in her hair.  
  
Her shudders subsided, and she collapsed in his arms. He had to keep her talking.  
  
"Hermione..t-tell me about what you want to do w-when your older" He stuttered through his emotion.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered as she began to talk softly, but difficulty.  
  
"I want..want to be Mistress of Magic...and..and I want...want to marry....and have...have kids" She said between gasps.  
  
Draco felt a tear escape his eye, but he didnt care. The only one he loved was dying. He looked down at her as she began to close her eyes. He started to shake her awake.  
  
"No, Hermione no! Keep talking!"   
  
He searched desperately for a reason to keep her awake.  
  
"What do you want your wedding to look like?"   
  
Hermione's eyes opened slowly.  
  
"My wedding?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, the dress, the colours, tell me!" Draco demanded, tears coming down his face.  
  
Another shudder took over her body and she moaned.  
  
"Draco, help me" Draco pulled her to him and hugged her hard.  
  
"I wont let you leave me, damn it! I wont!" He cried.  
  
"Keep talking, keep telling me about your wedding! Anything!"  
  
"Well....I...want...a...a..." She didnt get to finish the sentence. The beautiful glow in her eyes burnt out.  
  
Draco's world came crashing down around him. He couldnt think straight. He just turned off his knees and sat on the ground with her lifeless body in his arms.  
  
"Hermione.....no......NO!!!!!!" He screamed. And he kept screaming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore and Harry raced up the steps, after bringing the Ministry to the room. They saw Draco cradling Hermione in his arms, rocking back and forth, his head raised to the sky, screaming out her name to the heavens.  
  
Dumbledore, shocked, just stood still. Harry, on the other hand, went mad.  
  
"NO!!!" He bellowed.  
  
He ran and collapsed beside Draco. He tried to take her from his arms, but Draco resisted.  
  
"Leave me alone, Potter!" He screamed, trying to hide his tears to no avail.  
  
"DRACO! Give her to me, I have a way of saving her!" Harry said desperately.  
  
He had learnt CPR in the holidays and he was damned if he wasnt going to try it. He lost Ron, he would NOT lose Hermione too.  
  
He pried Hermione out of Draco's arms, who had quietened down and seemed oblivious to Harry and Dumbledore's presence. Dumbldore came up the steps.  
  
"I will fetch Madam Pomfrey" He said softly, and was gone.  
  
Harry layed Hermione on the steps and began to pump on her chest.  
  
"One...two....three...breathe!" He pinched her nose and opened her mouth.   
  
He breathed hard into her and then started the compressions. Draco was to his right, and had his knees drawn up to his chest and his shoulders were heaving as he sobbed. He let out a cry of anguish, so sad and lost that Harry felt tears in his own eyes.  
  
But he didnt stop. 


	11. A Miracle

Chapter 11....  
  
A Miracle  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open with a gasp. Harry saw this and moved back, as Hermione turned to her side and started to be sick.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, his voice thick with emotion.   
  
Draco was sitting not far away from the commotion, and Harry turned to him.  
  
"Draco! Look! She is alive!" Harry cried, shaking him.  
  
Draco didnt move. He still had his head in on his knees. He couldnt live anymore. Hermione was gone and here was Potter, in total denial!  
  
"She is not alive, she is dead and I have nothing anymore. I told her I wouldnt let her die, and look what happened. I am useless" He said in a defeated tone.  
  
Harry looked at him in frustration.  
  
"Look Malfoy! If you dont look at Hermione I will hex you into the next Century!" Harry demanded.  
  
Draco looked up, and to Harry's surprise, his face was streaked with tears. Draco looked at Harry with anger evident in his grey eyes.  
  
"Leave me be, Potter! Dont you understand! She is go-" Before he could finish he heard a soft voice.  
  
"Draco?"   
  
Draco's head snapped to the side, and he saw Hermione on the ground, lying on her side facing him, looking very tired. He couldnt believe his eyes. He got on his hands and knees and crawled past Harry towards her.   
  
"Your....alive?" He asked disbelievingly.   
  
She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am. Harry saved me" Draco looked back at Harry.  
  
"Thanks, Potter. You dont know what this means to me" He held his hand out.  
  
Harry shook it.  
  
"I didnt do it just for you, you know. We need her too, Ron and I" Harry smirked.  
  
Draco grinned and turned back to Hermione. His expression changed to anger.  
  
"Dont you ever scare me like that again, you understand me?" He demanded.  
  
Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.  
  
"Never ever" She whispered against his lips and kissed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco lifted Hermione off the cold steps of Hogwarts and carried her into the castle. He took her straight to the castle and ran into Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Mr Malfoy!" She exclaimed, startled.   
  
She looked at Hermione, who was bundled up in Draco's arms. She ushered them through the corridor and to the Grand Staircase.  
  
"Quickly, Mr Malfoy, I want to make sure Miss Granger is ok" She said worriedly.  
  
They walked swiftly into the Hospital Wing, and Draco layed Hermione on the bed. While the nurse puttered around getting potions for Hermione, Draco sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"I want to ask you something, Hermione" He said arkwardly.  
  
Hermione stared at him confused.  
  
"What is it, Draco? I am listening" She replied.  
  
Draco took her hand in his and smiled at her.  
  
"I almost lost you, Hermione, and I never want to lose you again. Will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione lay there in shock. Draco eyed her expectantly.  
  
"Oh..well....of course I will marry you!" She exclaimed.  
  
Draco's face shone.  
  
"Of course not right away, like after Hogwarts?" He said excitedly.  
  
Hermione beamed at him.  
  
"I love you" She whispered.  
  
"I love you too" He hugged her tight  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed that everyone in Hogwarts knew of Hermione and Draco's engagement. It was a secret, so naturally, everyone in the school knew. Not that Hermione nor Draco really cared. Half the Slytherins turned thier back on Draco, but he kept Crabbe and Goyle, because they were too thick to realize what was happening.  
  
Pansy went off her rocker, but Draco just did a silencing charm on her, so she was screaming at him with no sound. Everyone laughed at this and Pansy walked out of the hall in a huff.  
  
Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table only to catch her fiancee's grey eyes in hers. He gave her a smirk. Life really was perfect.  
  
That night in the Head Common room, Hermione was sitting on the couch reading Hogwarts: A History. Draco came in after Quidditch training, all sweaty, and saw the back of her head on the couch. Deciding to be devious, he snuck up on her and closed his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who" He said huskily.  
  
Hermione gasped at first and then laughed.  
  
"Ummm, Harry?" She said teasingly.  
  
"No, guess again" Draco smirked.  
  
"Uhh....my big, handsome Dragon?" Draco cracked up.  
  
"I will give you that one" He laughed.  
  
Hermione turned her head and glared at him.  
  
"Not that I believe the handsome bit" She smiled wickedly.  
  
Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"I will get you for that one, Missy!"   
  
  
  
Hermione gasped and started to run away. He chased her, giggling like mad, to the bedroom, and he locked the door, and pushed her onto the bed, expertly.  
  
He looked down at her, his silver hair covering his eyes.  
  
"You look so adorable when your scared of me" He kissed her nose.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She had a part of her memory modified by Madam Pomfrey, so she wouldnt remember Ron raping her as Draco. Draco had requested this after Hermione gave him permission. It was easier this way.  
  
"How could I be afraid of you" She kissed him passionately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy had a big group of Death Eaters surrounding him.  
  
"In light of this new information, and me being Voldemorts right-hand man, I am the new Dark Lord!" His voice boomed around the room.  
  
The others clapped him.  
  
"Let the initiation begin!" Lucius announced.  
  
He went over to a young girl. She was shaking, her eyes wide.  
  
"Well, little mudblood. You will do well for my sacrifice" He sneered.  
  
"Please dont kill me, please!" She begged.  
  
"Shut up!" He slapped her.  
  
He produced a knife and cut her hand. The young girl gasped. He pressed her hand to a piece of parchment and started to chant. His body illuminated to a bright orange.  
  
The girl cried out and shielded her eyes. Lucius laughed at her.  
  
"Goodbye, Mudblood. Thankyou for assisting me in becoming the newest feared Dark Lord! Avada Kedavra!" He shouted.  
  
The young girl collapsed to the ground as the shot of green light hit her.   
  
"Now I am your new master. I hear my son and that wretched Potter killed our Lord. He will be killed!"  
  
The room erupted with cheers. But one stepped forward.  
  
"But, my new Lord, the Prophecy. Surely when young Malfoy and his mudblood mate, it will be the end of you!"  
  
Lucius looked thoughtful.  
  
"Then we must act quickly. We must go to Hogwarts and kill the Mudblood"  
  
They all apparated to the forbidden forest. Lucius grinned manically.  
  
"We meet again, Draco. You will now know not to cross me again"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OoOoOo the plot thickens! Bet you didnt see that one coming ;) 


	12. The War Begins

Chapter 12.  
  
The War  
  
(Strong R rating)  
  
Hermione awoke in a shock. She had been having a terrible dream that Draco was being tortured by Lucius. She had heard screaming, and that's what had awoken her. She didn't even realize that it was her that was screaming.  
  
She heard footsteps coming towards the room. Draco opened the door and hurriedly went to her bedside.  
  
"What happened?" He asked worriedly. Hermione looked at him, with a scared expression in her eyes.  
  
"Promise me you will be ok, Draco" Draco looked at her, and realized. He wrapped his arms around her shapely form and held her close. She snuggled into him.  
  
"I will be fine", He whispered into her hair. "Don't worry about me"  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"I love you" She muttered. Draco smiled and held her tighter. God, he loved her too.  
  
"I love you too, Granger" He smirked. She chuckled.  
  
He kissed her tearstained cheeks, then paused and looked at her. The moonlight from the window shone on her face and made her look like a goddess. At that moment he could not resist her. He brought his lips down on hers in a powerful kiss.  
  
At first, Hermione was stunned at the need in the kiss. Then she melted into him. She had seen the lust, the hunger in those stormy eyes, and she knew then that she had to have him. He took his lips away from hers, and she moaned in protest. Draco smirked, and started to kiss her neck. He kept kissing until he reached her nightgown.  
  
The nightgown was see through and a light purple. He lifted it over her head. He liked what he saw. He lowered his head and kissed her creamy, soft breasts. She moaned in delight. He kissed farther down her stomach, making her giggle, until he reached the band of her panties. He ran his hands down the length of her body, making her shiver. He gently pulled down her panties, over her lithe legs, and discarded them on the floor. She lay before him in all her glory, looking more beautiful then anything he had ever seen.  
  
"You are breathtaking" He breathed. She smiled at him.  
  
Then without warning, he plunged his tongue into her hot, wet sex. She screamed in ecstasy, and he kept going. He swirled it around and poked it in further. He hands entangled in his hair, moaning his name. He pulled out just before she climaxed, and she groaned in protest.  
  
He pulled off his clothes and rejoined her on the bed. He was on top of her, and started to kiss her with fervent, needy kisses. She responded more powerfully then he expected. Her hands were pulling him down further on top of her, and her hips bucked when she felt his hardness on her softness.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. She threw her head back, her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"I have never been surer of anything in my life" He smiled.  
  
Just when he was about to take her, there was a blinding light. Draco would never forget the terror on Hermione's face when she looked over his shoulder and the moment his blood ran cold when he heard his voice.  
  
"Draco, having fun?"  
  
Lucius spelled their clothes back on, and grabbed a handful of Draco's hair. He dragged him off the bed and onto the floor. He growled at him.  
  
"You defied me, you ungrateful little worm. And now you will die" He threw him on the floor.  
  
"Crucio!" He yelled, and Draco started to convulse.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO" Hermione screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE"  
  
Lucius turned to her. She had her wand pointing at him, but she was shaking and her eyes were wide with tears. He sneered. He freed Draco from the curse, and he lay there, panting.  
  
"Come on, Mudblood. Kill me. I dare you. But I bet you would never be a match for the new Dark Lord. Seize her!"  
  
Hermione barely had time to register this horrifying new information before the Death Eaters grabbed her. She screamed.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco tried to scream, but it came out in a hoarse whisper. Lucius laughed.  
  
"I see we got here just in time. Let us go to the Manor"  
  
The Death Eaters shoved a Portkey into Hermione's hands and everyone touched it. There was that familiar pull behind the navel, and then they were in the Manor.  
  
Lucius and the Death Eaters dragged Hermione and Draco down into the dungeons. They threw Hermione and Draco into one and chained them to the wall. One of the Death Eaters started to bash Draco, and made Hermione watch. She started to cry, and they laughed. They didn't even see one that stood back.  
  
"I will be back at sunrise" Lucius spat. He slammed the door.  
  
Dumbledore paced the room of his office, looking tired and every one of his 100 years of age.  
  
"We must save them Severus. But this information of Lucius being the new Dark Lord, this is despicable. I don't know what we will do"  
  
Snape sat rigid in his chair. He had to save Draco. He was like a son to him.  
  
"I know where he is, Dumbledore. Malfoy Manor. They are in the dungeons. We must apparate there"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him. "Good idea, Severus" He sighed.  
  
"We must alert the Order. Come, Severus" Snape got up and followed Dumbledore to the fire. They used the Floo to get to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Dumbledore recounted the story to the Order. Mrs Weasley was extremely upset.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! We must save her!"  
  
They got ready and apparated to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Once there, they went through the gates quietly.  
  
"Stay close" Whispered Mad Eye Moody, his magical eye spinning wildly in his head.  
  
They opened the door to the Manor. Dumbledore faced the group.  
  
"Severus, you come with me. Tonks, you go with Mad Eye. Molly, you go with Arthur. Severus and I will look for Draco and Hermione, and the rest of you, look for Lucius and the Death Eaters. We will meet here"  
  
They all went their separate ways.  
  
Draco stood in the dungeons, reflecting over his life. This was the end. He loved Hermione with everything he had, and he had led her to her death. If only he had just let her go, he would have saved her. His body ached. Then he heard a voice. It was quiet, but he heard it.  
  
"I love you, Draco" She whispered, her voice breaking.  
  
Draco's hear stopped.  
  
"Don't say that, Hermione. Please, not yet" He begged.  
  
Tears slid down Hermione's face.  
  
"I will never leave you Hermione. I will always be here" This made her cry harder.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a bang. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Use Alohamora, Tonks!" They heard a familiar voice say. Draco's head shot up.  
  
"Tonks?" He said, confused. Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"TONKS!" She shouted.  
  
"Hermione, quieten down!" They heard the familiar voice of Mad Eye grumble. Hermione blushed.  
  
They heard the door click, and Draco didn't think he had been happier when he saw Mad Eye Moody stump into the room and Tonks following, looking worried. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth when she saw the state Draco was in.  
  
"Oh, gosh Draco! Are you alright?" She gasped.  
  
"Get me down and I will be!" Draco muttered. They got both of them off the chains on the wall, and Hermione collapsed. Since she was shorter than Draco, her feet had not been touching the ground. Draco rushed to her side.  
  
"I will carry her" He told Mad Eye and Tonks. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I will be fine!" She assured him. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Always the stubborn one" He said.  
  
Hermione stood, her legs wobbled as she tried to take a step, but after hours of being strung up wouldn't allow her to stand. She let out a cry as she fell into Draco. He quickly grabbed her and picked her up. She grumbled, but didn't say anything, Tonks nodded.  
  
"Lets go! Lumos" She whispered.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape crept up to the room where they heard voices.  
  
"Let us drink to victory!" They heard a snarling voice shout. Several others shouted along with him. Dumbledore quietly withdrew his wand. He heard footsteps behind him and whirled around. He was relieved to see Tonks and Mad Eye leading a very tired and bloodied up Draco carrying Hermione.  
  
"Are you two alright?" He asked when he saw how badly Draco looked. They both nodded.  
  
"Alright. Draco, take Hermione somewhere safe and stay put" But Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, I am fighting with you" He said stubbornly. Hermione looked at him as though he had gone insane.  
  
"No, I won't let you! If you fight, I fight!"  
  
Draco set her down. Her legs had gotten better, and she didn't wobble as much. He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. I have to do this. I pledged my alliance to Dumbledore, so I am part of the Order. I must help, and I want to kill that asshole for ruining my life. For trying to ruin ours"  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. She could see the pain in those stormy depths. She sighed, tears springing into her eyes,  
  
"You could get hurt" She whispered. Draco pulled her close.  
  
"I promised you I wouldn't leave you" He assured her.  
  
"Go to my room, its upstairs, second door on the left, and don't leave. Promise me!" Hermione nodded, tears splashing on his shoulder.  
  
"I promise" Draco looked at her, and kissed her softly.  
  
"Be careful, I love you" He whispered. She smiled through her tears.  
  
"Right back at you" Then she hurried away.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"Lets do this"  
  
They stood at the door, and Draco peeked in through the crack. He instantly regretted it. He could see his father sitting at the table, surrounded my Death Eaters. He recognized heaps of them, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, and others. He suddenly felt an overpowering sense of hatred run through him at the sight of all Lucius's goons. He just wanted to kill him. Dumbledore seemed to feel Draco's change, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco, its time. Calm down" He said quietly. Draco nodded, took a big breath and charged into the room. --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH how is that for a cliffie aye?! I will update I PROMISE! It's nearly finished, its got some more action and stuff in it. Hope ya enjoyed!  
  
DracosBaby. 


	13. Parents From Hell

Last time, on A Love Stronger Than Hate:

"Hermione, listen to me. I have to do this. I pledged my alliance to Dumbledore, so I am part of the Order. I must help, and I want to kill that asshole for ruining my life. For trying to ruin ours"

Hermione looked into his eyes. She could see the pain in those stormy depths. She sighed, tears springing into her eyes,

"You could get hurt" She whispered. Draco pulled her close.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you" He assured her.

"Go to my room, its upstairs, second door on the left, and don't leave. Promise me!" Hermione nodded, tears splashing on his shoulder.

"I promise" Draco looked at her, and kissed her softly.

"Be careful, I love you" He whispered. She smiled through her tears.

"Right back at you" Then she hurried away.

Draco sighed.

"Lets do this"

They stood at the door, and Draco peeked in through the crack. He instantly regretted it. He could see his father sitting at the table, surrounded my Death Eaters. He recognized heaps of them, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, and others. He suddenly felt an overpowering sense of hatred run through him at the sight of all Lucius's goons. He just wanted to kill him. Dumbledore seemed to feel Draco's change, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, its time. Calm down" He said quietly. Draco nodded, took a big breath and charged into the room.

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated. I forgot about this story, and I thought it was going no-where! I will try and write a good chapter this time, to make up for it. I got some flames for not updating, and I truly hope you like this chapter.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Harrena Potter, for making me realize that people actually like this story! Haha.

Disclaimer: It's not mine people.

Chapter 13: Parents from Hell.

"FUCKERS!!!!!!"

Draco couldn't hold his temper as he charged into the room. In a matter of minutes, doors all around the room, and Ministry members ran in all directions, shooting spells.

Dumbledore attacked Bellatrix Lestrange, and the other wizards duelled other Death Eaters. It seemed they left one man out, especially for Draco. Lucius.

With all the commotion going on, Draco really couldn't hear it when he laid eyes on his father. The man that had taken so much from him, and was planning to take more.

"Hello, Draco" Lucius smirked, his voice silky and sending chills down Draco's spine. He straightened up.

"You took so much from me as a child, _Father_" He spat the last word out, like it made him sick to say it. "But I refuse to let you take the one thing that mattered more to me than anything in the world"

His father laughed, cruel and high.

"One less mudblood in the world" Draco had heard enough. He had seen red, and before he knew what was happening, he had shouted the one curse his father could not fight. Avada Kedavra.

"Serpensortia!" Lucius bellowed. The two spells hit, and bounced off each other.

"Try harder, Draky" He teased. Draco got angrier by the minute, but before he could think, he was hit by a Stunner. He fell to the ground. Lucius laughed.

It wore off, and Draco stood. He had had enough of this.

"FIRENIOUS!"

Lucius screamed as he went up in flame. He ran around on fire, and jumped out the window. The smashing of the glass caught the attention of the people in the room, and they turned. They ran to the window, and realized that Lucius was on the grass, burnt to death. The Death Eaters looked at Draco, and disappeared at once.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Are you ok, Mr Malfoy?" He asked. Draco nodded, glad that he was free at last.

But the happy feeling didn't last for long. He heard a scream from upstairs.

"Oh shit" He muttered, and took off running up the stairs.

He burst into his room, and saw Hermione on the bed, and his mother with her. She was punching her in the face, and Hermione was fighting her off.

"Mother, let her go or you will sorely regret it!" He shouted. His mother turned, grabbed Hermione, and held her wand to her head, her arm around her neck.

"Back away, Draco, or your sweetheart is as good as dead. I promise you" She grinned evilly. Hermione had tears in her eyes, her face bruised.

"Let her go, Mother. Now" Draco took one step. Narcissa pushed the wand into her head harder, making Hermione yelp in pain.

"I think its time you felt pain, Draco. Real pain" Draco stared at her.

"You have no idea what pain I go through, or been through, with parents like you and Lucius" Draco snarled.

But Narcissa had already made her decision.

"Crucio" Hermione fell to the ground, writhing in what looked like unimaginable pain, which was exactly what it was. Hermione's scream would put a banshee to shame.

"NOOO!" Draco dropped to his knee's beside her. But Narcissa had it figured out.

"Comaticus" She whispered, and Draco crumpled to the ground.

Narcissa walked out of the room, but she gasped as she saw Dumbledore.

"Hello, Narcissa"

Soon, the pain stopped, and Hermione laid still, hardly daring to move. The room was empty, but she sensed someone near her. She turned, and saw Draco in a heap.

"Draco?" She whispered, still in a whole lot of pain. He didn't move.

She quickly felt his pulse, and it was faint, but there. Suddenly, due to the extent of her knowledge, she knew what had happened to him. Lowered body temperature and heart rate, faint pulse. Narcissa had put him under the Coma Curse.

Hermione started to cry. People could die from that curse. She did the first thing she thought of. She stood up, and tried to life Draco. He was so heavy, and she still hurt, but she didn't care. She lifted him up over her shoulder, and walked out of the room to find Dumbledore.

She walked slowly down the stairs, and came to a stop when she saw Tonks running towards her.

"What happened!" She cried. Hermione sat down on the floor.

"Coma...curse. Please…help….him" She panted. She heard Tonks shout for Moody, before she realized she was somewhere else. They must of apparated.

She saw the front gates of Hogwarts. She felt a rush of happiness and security over her. The shock had started to wear off, and her fight with Narcissa took its toll. Her body and face ached, and she turned and saw Draco on a stretcher Moody had conjured.

"Let me on" She asked, and Moody nodded. She hopped on, and cuddled close to Draco. They got closer to the castle and Hermione fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke, and she was on a bed in the Hospital Wing. She sat up slowly, and saw Madam Pomfrey walking around the beds, checking her patients. With a pang of alarm, she saw Draco, still asleep, on a bed not far from hers.

"Draco!" She cried, trying to get out of bed, but Madam Pomfrey came over and pushed her back down.

"Miss Granger, he is stable, but he needs to rest, dear!" She tried to calm Hermione down.

Dumbledore then walked into the Hospital.

"Madam Pomfrey, if you will, Miss Granger was been through a most strenuous ordeal. Please, allow her to be with Mr Malfoy, and put her heart at rest" Hermione could have kissed Dumbledore at that moment. Madam Pomfrey huffed and walked away, not used to Dumbledore telling her how to treat the students in the Hospital Wing.

Hermione smiled at the old Headmaster. "Thank you" She whispered. He winked.

Hermione then frowned. "Where is Narcissa?" Dumbledore smiled.

"She is at the Ministry, getting ready for Azkaban" Hermione hugged Dumbledore and kissed his cheek. She then hopped off the bed, and slowly walked over to Draco.

His face was so peaceful, so angelic she nearly cried. She couldn't lose him, not after all they had been through.

"I love you Draco" She murmured against his skin as she laid down beside him, and one single tear escaped her eye and wet his cheek. But she was already asleep by the time his eyes started to flutter.

Next chapter will have some of Draco's dreams from his coma state, and Narcissa may make another appearance

I hope that's not too short for you. I am going to think about the next chapter now! And don't worry, it won't take me so long next time.

Dracos-Baby.


	14. Authors Note

A/N

I am really sorry that I haven't been updating…. I want to, but I just haven't had the time. I will try, and I will make sure it's soon. I have had a lot of things to do with school and finishing up, but enough excuses! I will do my best to have my next chapter ready for you.

DracosBaby.


End file.
